Korrigane, Sith en carton, pour vous servir !
by Taouret
Summary: Lorsque le Suprême Leader avait annoncé à Kylo Ren qu'il allait avoir une acolyte afin d'exécuter ses actions maléfiques, il s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée… Le jour où il avait pensé ça, il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe. Parodie TFA ; complète. Parodie RO ; en cours. Anciennement : La Mort de l'Humour.
1. Prologue TFA

**Note de l'auteure :** coucou ! Alors, vu que je ne suis absolument pas douée avec le site, je vais mettre ma petite introduction directement dans le chapitre. Bref, ravie de te rencontre, toi nouveau lecteur ! Sache que ceci est un gros délire parodique : ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de sérieux. Cela va reprendre le film d'une manière très, très proche. Là c'est un peu un prologue donc… Bref, j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Cette fic est également publiée sur un autre site donc ne soyez pas surpris si vous la croisez… Oui, Wisteria, c'est moi… Bref.

 **Il y a bien longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine…**

\- « Dites maître… Pourquoi il faut obligatoirement commencer cette histoire par cette foutue phrase que tout le monde colle à toutes les sauces ? » Demanda la Seigneur (non parce « Seigneuresse », je suis désolée, mais ça ne le fait tout simplement pas…) Sith qui faisait face à une silhouette encapuchonnée.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore toi ? Comment ça une « histoire » ? »

\- « Rien, rien, laissez tomber… Sinon, il paraît que vous voulez m'envoyer au Premier Ordre. Genre, j'y fais un stage et tout ? »

Le Mystérieux Méchant (parce qu'on ne va pas se le cacher, c'en est un…) regarda son élève avec un regard particulièrement blasé. Cette Korrigane était véritablement une plaie. Même lui en convenait, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Pourtant, la jeune fille ne payait pas de mine à première vue. Elle était assez petite (ni charpentée, ni maigre) et ne possédait pas une beauté particulière. Elle avait une chevelure noire (coupée en un carré plongeant) et sa peau était plutôt pale, voire maladive. Quant à ses traits d'une manière générale, ils étaient assez harmonieux mais sans plus. Ce qui, par contre, la faisait se démarquer des autres était la lueur de malice et de roublardise qui brillait dans ses yeux rouges.

D'ici, on aurait donc pensé à une gamine banale… Mais elle avait cette curieuse manie de lancer des répliques étranges. Répliques que personne ne comprenait jamais. Lorsque ce genre de situations se produisait, Korrigane regardait toujours son interlocuteur comme s'il était un véritable demeuré qui aurait immédiatement dû comprendre la référence… Cependant, ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire, et la principale raison pour laquelle son maître l'avait prise sous son aile et lui faisait confiance, c'était qu'elle détenait des informations qu'elle n'aurait pas dû connaître. Non, vraiment pas. C'était presque comme si… Elle connaissait déjà toute l'histoire (ou qu'elle avait déjà vu les films…).

Cette « capacité » était particulièrement utile. Malheureusement, la demoiselle était également… Une chieuse de première totalement incontrôlable. Son maître ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait eu envie de l'étrangler. Bienheureusement, il s'était abstenu : afin de réussir son plan machiavélique, il pouvait bien supporter cette emmerdeuse.

\- « Et donc ? Je pars quand ? » Demanda Korrigane.

\- « Dès maintenant. Un vaisseau t'attend, il te conduira à Snoke… »

La brune le regarda d'un air sceptique :

\- « Genre le Snoke ? Le Snoke qui a un problème au niveau des joues ? »

\- « Il s'agit du Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre… Tu devras être respectueuse… Et puis ça ne se fait pas de juger quelqu'un sur son physique… »

\- « Roh ! On est les méchants ! Si on ne peut même plus se moquer des autres, j'me demande bien comment on va pouvoir s'amuser », marmonna Korrigane. « Enfin, je me tiendrai bien, promis ! Je suis motivée : je vais en faire baver à ces rebelles gnangnans ! »

Le Méchant Maléfique poussa un soupir de soulagement. Même s'il savait très bien qu'elle allait semer quelque peu la zizanie dans les rangs du Côté Obscur, il était persuadé que ces derniers n'étaient pas les plus à plaindre… Il la regarda alors par-dessous son capuchon (pas facile-facile !) :

\- « Bien, maintenant va, mon enfant… »

\- « Ah non ! » Protesta la seigneur Sith. « Je suis pas votre fille ! Encore heureux d'ai- Ok, ok. Je me tais et je m'en vais… »

Elle s'était interrompue lorsqu'elle avait senti l'énervement de son maître pointer le bout de son nez… Et sur ce, elle partit vers le poste d'embarquement d'un pas sautillant, pas du tout approprié à sa position.

Le Maître de Korrigane avait l'habitude de ce comportement. Il avait assimilé le caractère loufoque de son élève et avait appris à l'accepter. C'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir comme alliée. Mais, il était prêt à parier que ça allait beaucoup moins bien passer pour Snoke.

\- « Eh mais d'ailleurs… Comment sait-elle à quoi ressemble Snoke ? Ah oui, c'est vrai... On parle de Korrigane… »

 _Quelques temps plus tard, dans la Base du Premier Ordre…_

Korrigane avançait au pas de course, entourée de deux stormtroopers, un membre du personnel administratif la guidant. Ses bottes claquaient en cadence sur le sol et elle regardait les gens qui les entouraient d'un œil méprisant. Pourquoi méprisant ? Tout simplement parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle… Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Quant à savoir si elle avait raison…

Ils tournèrent pour la cinquième fois à droite. La brune avait retenu le parcours afin de fuir au besoin. On ne savait jamais après tout. Elle se tenait bien droite et essayait de faire honneur à son Maître. Non parce que sinon, clairement, elle aurait trainé des pieds en faisant des blagues et en se foutant de la gueule de tout un chacun.

La brune ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi elle était entourée de deux soldats. Enfin si, elle savait très bien pourquoi, mais clairement, si elle voulait attaquer la base, ce ne serait pas deux crétins qui l'en empêcheraient. Bref.

Après encore cinq minutes dans des couloirs plus ou moins déserts, ils atteignirent enfin la salle où l'attendait Snoke. Ce dernier était assis sur un trône. Il était en pleine médiation, les yeux fermés, comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte.

\- « Suprême Leader… » Commença l'Employé de bureau n°4512. « La Seigneuresse… »

Il sentit soudain une énergie maléfique dans son dos qui le fit se reprendre :

\- « Bon eh bien, la Seigneur (on voyait très bien qu'il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir faire l'accord…) Korrigane est arrivée… »

Snoke ouvrit enfin les yeux, montrant qu'il s'intéressait maintenant un tant soit peu à eux… Il fit un geste distrait de la main. Employé de bureau n°4512 et les deux stormtroopers sortirent rapidement.

Le silence se fit. Korrigane détestait le blanc. Pourtant, elle se tint à carreau et attendit. Après dix interminables secondes, Snoke lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta… Et ne put malheureusement pas s'empêcher de lancer en guise d'introduction :

\- « Wah ! Mais c'est que vous étiez carrément plus classe en hologramme ! Enfin, j'espère que vous avez tué votre chirurgien esthétique parce qu'il le méritait vu comment il vous a loupé… Nan mais il ne faut pas confier son lifting à n'importe qui… »

Snoke la fixa, choqué par une telle impertinence, puis se reprit :

\- « Le Grand Maître m'avait prévenu de ne pas me formaliser de ton comportement… Je ferai donc pour le moment selon ses conseils. Cependant, je puis t'affirmer que si je ne serais en aucun cas indulgent si tu dessers mes plans. Je compte t'envoyer assister le Maître des Chevaliers Ren… Mais avant ça, voyons voir ce que tu vaux… »

Et sur ce, une terrible pression s'abattit sur la Korrigane : à distance, le Suprême Leader avait entrepris d'essayer de percer ses défenses mentales. _Alors comme ça, tu veux essayer de t'introduire dans mon esprit ?! Ah mais si tu veux, y'a pas de problème ! Je te laisse même les clés !_ Et elle ouvrit brutale ses pensées à « l'envahisseur ». Bizarrement, l'attaque de Snoke ne dura que cinq secondes. Il se retira très, très vite… Korrigane affichait un sourire satisfait :

\- « Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai mon exam' ? Je me suis appliquée, hein ! » Ricana-t-elle.

Snoke ne riait absolument pas lui. Au contraire, il la détaillait maintenant avec attention.

\- « Tu vas partir immédiatement rejoindre Kylo Ren. Je sens qu'il va avoir besoin de toi rapidement… »

\- « Han… Mais sérieusement, j'ai l'impression d'être un pigeon là ! » Se plaignit Korrigane. « Enfin, c'est bon j'y vais ! »

Elle sautilla alors jusqu'à la porte de la salle. C'était très étrange de voir une Seigneur Sith, toute de noir vêtue, sabres à la hanche, avancer comme une gamine. L'ancien hologramme n'eut pas le temps de relever ce que faisait sa nouvelle subalterne, que cette dernière demanda avec un air contrit :

\- « Euh… C'est par où ? »

Un brusque effet de la Force la toucha de plein fouet. Se faisant, elle percuta la porte et l'enfonça. La seigneur Sith se retrouva affalée dans le couloir. Heureusement pour son honneur, l'endroit était à ce moment-là désert. Elle se releva, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres :

\- « Ok, c'est pas grave ! J'trouverai bien toute seule, Big Bro' ! Merci quand même du tuyau ! »

Et elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Korrigane avait donc eu raison de bien repérer la sortie ainsi que l'architecture générale des lieux qu'elle avait traversés. Comme quoi, elle n'était peut-être pas si stupide que ça…

Moins de cinq minutes. C'était le temps que l'élève du Grand Maître avait mis pour le mettre en colère. C'était tout à fait remarquable. S'il n'y avait eu que ses gaffes, Snoke aurait encore pu laisser passer. Mais ça, combiné à ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit… ça avait été trop tout simplement.

Cependant, maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi le Méchant Machiavélique la lui avait envoyée… Et il plaignait le pauvre Kylo Ren qui allait devoir la supporter…

 **Règle n°76 :** lorsqu'un vieux monsieur à l'air coincé essaye de s'introduire dans votre esprit, pensez à du Yaoi.


	2. Chapitre 1 TFA

**Note de l'auteure :** me voici donc avec le chapitre 1… Le 2 va être posté dans la même journée normalement. Déjà merci pour vos deux commentaires qui me font très plaisir ! C'est sympa de recevoir ça et de voir qu'il y a au moins trois personnes qui vous suivent dans vos délires !

Sinon, pour information, j'ai enfin terminé cette parodie. Elle comporte donc à ce jour (bah oui, il y a les VIIIème et IXème films) un prologue plus sept chapitres. Je mets un peu de temps à les publier parce qu'il faut à chaque fois que je change ma mise en page habituelle en rajoutant des guillemets parce que sinon, le tiret à « effet liste » de Word disparaît et on ne voit plus réellement bien où sont les dialogues.

Autre chose (oui, je fais toujours des notes d'auteur très longues, désolée…), Korrigane est une Sith. Quand je dis « Sith », je parle de la race Sith. Bon, ok, son sang est particulièrement diluée parce que c'est une lointaine descendante mais voilà quoi… Parce que c'est pareil, on dit que Dark Vador et même Palpatine étaient des Siths. Non. C'est pas vraiment ça, il me semble… Dark Vador était un Seigneur Sith/Jedi Noir. Palpatine était un Seigneur Sith humain… Pas de la race des Sith… Mais bon, maintenant le terme est générique donc on s'en fout un peu… C'était juste histoire de préciser.

Bref, on va arrêter là les frais, niveau longueur ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 : la subtilité n'est pas une qualité à la portée de tout le monde…**

Korrigane avait le nez presque collé contre un écran. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de distinguer ce que lui avait indiqué son acolyte. Enfin, « acolyte » était un bien grand mot mais on ne va déjà chipoter. La brune finit pas trouver la trace du village qui semblait héberger ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Eh Kylo… C'est ça non ? Mais ça m'a l'air d'être le trou du cul paumé du monde… Et puis encore une planète de sable, sérieux… Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle celle-là ? Tatooine ? »

« Non, il s'agit de Jakku, Seigneur… » Lui répondit un des officiers qui travaillaient eux-aussi devant des écrans.

« Cool ! On va donc sortir chasser le… Mais en fait, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vivre dans un foutu désert ? »

« On doit récupérer le droïde… » Se contenta de signaler Kylo Ren.

« T'es vraiment rabat-joie ! On est des méchants ! Notre truc c'est de faire des rires diaboliques en tuant tout le monde non ? J'espère qu'il y aura au moins un village à massacrer. C'est le minimum syndical. »

Oui, Korrigane avait vraiment une vision très limitée de ce que devait être et faire un méchant. Pourtant, Kylo Ren ne fit absolument pas attention ni à sa réflexion, ni même à elle. Non, il avait décidé d'adopter la stratégie « Si je l'ignore, elle finira par se lasser… ». Malheureusement pour lui, ça faisait trois semaines que ça durait, et la brunette était toujours aussi motivée. En même temps, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient partis sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux…

 _Afin de mieux comprendre, voyons voir le flash-back de cette rencontre, particulièrement subtilement annoncée… Nous retournerons sur Jakku après que vous ayez pu constater l'étendue du désastre. Ce ne sera pas long, ne vous inquiétez pas…_

Korrigane avait été amenée sur Starkiller… Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tousser « Hum, hum…. Etoile de la mort… Hum, hum… Etoile noire… » toutes les deux minutes, durant le trajet. Cela avait clairement déconcerté les stormtroopers qui l'accompagnaient mais pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire d'eux…

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin pu rencontrer les deux plus hauts gradés de cette base, elle avait manqué de s'étouffer. Premièrement à cause du Général Hux.

« Oh mon dieu ! On a atteint le point Godwin ! C'est un Nazi ! Yeux bleus, cheveux blonds, et une tendance ultra autoritaire ! Manquerait plus qu'il fasse un discours avec trois tonnes de stormtroopers en rang devant lui et en fond, un grand drapeau du Premier Ordre… Ah mais attendez… Spoiler ! » S'était-elle exclamer face à un général légèrement décontenancé.

« Euh… Seigneur Korrigane. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. Je suis le Général Hux, chargé de la base Starkiller et du Star Destroyer Finalizer… »

« Ah… Mais je ne savais pas que vous me connaissiez… Enfin… Je suis contente de vous rencontrer ! ça en fait des responsabilités tout ça mon vieux… J'me demande bien comme vous faites… Bref… Et toi… Tu dois être mon nouvel acolyte ! Kylo Ren si mes souvenirs sont bons… »

Elle avait alors totalement zappé le blondinet pour se concentrer sur l'autre Seigneur Sith présent dans la pièce. Et ce dernier faisait au moins deux, voire trois, tête de plus qu'elle. Elle l'avait regardé des pieds à la tête tandis que lui restait muet.

« Eh ! Tu pourrais peut-être me répondre ! »

« La force est étrange autour de toi… » Avait-il fini par marmonner.

« Tu peux parler ! Et puis j'aime pas discuter avec un masque ! Aussi classe soit-il ! »

Faisant un léger effort, son interlocuteur avait retiré son couvre-chef. La réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre :

« Adam ! Mais oui t'es Adam ! Le Adam de _Girls_! »

Comme tous les autres l'avaient regardée comme si elle était folle (ce qui était bien entendu le cas), elle avait dû expliciter sa pensée :

« Mais oui enfin ! Vous n'avez donc aucune culture ?! C'est Adam ! Le copain d'Hannah ! Le mec qu'on va les trois quarts du temps à moitié à poils ! Celui qui est un peu chelou avec la sexualité et tout le bordel ! »

 _Je vous laisse imaginer la suite de l'histoire lorsque Korrigane n'avait absolument pas voulu en démordre… Du coup, elle avait commencé à l'appeler Adam une fois sur deux… Et bien sûr, cette histoire avait rapidement fait le tour de la Base… ça avait alors posé les bases d'une relation_ amicale _entre les deux… Maintenant, revenons au « présent »._

Il faisait nuit lorsque les soldats du Premier Ordre débarquèrent. Les habitants de ce petit village n'avaient aucune chance. Surtout si les stormtroopers avaient décidé de tirer droit : ils n'avaient pas un personnage important dans leur viseur.

Cependant, cet assaut ne se fit pas sans perte. Voilà ce que constata Korrigane en débarquant _tranquillement_ avant son acolyte du Côté Obscur. Bon, elle n'avait pas sa carrure assez impressionnante mais, Korrigane avait tout de même rabattu son capuchon afin de faire illusion. Soudain, la brune tourna la tête et aperçût un stormtrooper dont l'uniforme avait été sali par le sang d'un de ses camarades. Elle marmonna alors sans qu'aucun autre ne s'en rende compte :

« Roh… Mais c'est un magicien ce stormtrooper ! Comment qu'il peut avoir du sang sur lui sachant que les armes utilisées sont des blasters ?! D'où est-ce qu'il la sort sa sauce tomate ?! Enfin, maintenant remarque, on le repère de loin… »

Puis elle attendit patiemment que l'homme aux goûts capillaires douteux débarque avec le Capitaine Plasma (Surnommée « Brienne » par Korrigane). Heureusement pour elle (qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être au milieu des tirs croisés, qui de toute façon ne la touchaient jamais), il ne se fit pas attendre.

« Quel sens de la mise en scène ! Je suis impressionnée ! » L'accueillit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien que je te demande comment tu as pu débarquer avant moi… » Répliqua l'autre.

« Tu as tout à fait raison ! »

« Alors, ne perdons pas plus de temps… »

Et, dans un paysage de désolation, ils avancèrent jusqu'à un vieil homme à l'air sage et à l'accent russe (Merci la VF. Merci. Enfin, elle était quand même bonne hein, je dis pas le contraire… Mais tout de même !) :

« Vous voilà devenu vieux… » Débuta Kylo Ren de sa voix grave.

« Non ? Sans blague ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué… Vraiment très utile comme réplique… » Ricana Korrigane.

Bien entendu, elle fut cordialement ignorée malgré la justesse remarquable de sa réflexion…

« Ce qui vous est arrivé est beaucoup plus tragique… »

La tête du vieil homme nommé Lor San Tekka (ce nom à rallonge…) se fit désolée…

« Vous savez ce que je viens chercher. »

« Vous savez ce que _nous_ venons chercher… » Rectifia Korrigane.

Afin qu'on ne l'oublie pas, la Sith leva légèrement la tête afin que leur interlocuteur puisse voir ses deux yeux rouges (Seule caractéristique prouvant son lien avec la race des Siths, car n'étant en aucun cas de lignée pure…). En remarqua ça, il tiqua, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher à la brune un sourire plutôt inquiétant. Finalement, Lor San Tekka reporta son attention sur Kylo Ren :

« Je sais également qui vous étiez avant de vous faire appeler « Kylo Ren », » annonça-t-il.

« La carte pour retrouver Skywalker, nous savons que vous vous l'êtes procurée… Et maintenant, vous allez la remettre au Premier Ordre. »

« Le Premier Ordre est l'émanation du Côté Obscur, ce n'est pas votre cas… »

« Je vous montrerai le Côté Obscur, » affirma au contraire le Seigneur Sith.

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais vous ne pouvez pas nier la vérité sur votre famille… »

« C'est subtile ça… » Ricana la Sith.

« Vous avez raison, » répondit-il au vieil homme.

Et il dégaina son sabre, avant de tuer le Résistant sans plus de cérémonie avec un large coup. Un homme à l'allure louche tira alors dans son dos. Kylo Ren se retourna d'un bloc, main tendue, et arrêta en plein vol le projectile. Il en profita également pour figea l'assaillant. Des stormtroopers se précipitèrent vers lui.

« Oui, nan mais s'il y avait que ça, je pouvais aussi très bien le faire ! » Remarqua Korrigane. « Nan mais c'est vrai : pourquoi personne ne me prend jamais au sérieux ? »

« Parce que tu parles trop et surtout pour ne rien dire, » assena l'homme au masque.

« Oui, bah un jour, moi je vous dis que ça vous jouera des tours ! » Siffla la brune. « Enfin, j'avoue que le coup d'arrêter le rayon comme ça, c'est classe… Par contre, ça fait quoi si je le touche ? »

« Essaye. Avec un peu de chance, je ne t'entendrai plus… »

« Sois pas vache, mec... ça te va pas au teint… Surtout avec _ta famille_. Tin tin tin tin… Oui, je fais ça pour bien montrer le suspense. »

S'il n'avait pas porté un masque, Korrigane était sûre qu'elle l'aurait vu lever les yeux au ciel.

L'homme louche fut alors amené devant eux et mis à genoux grâce à un bon coup dans les jambes. Kylo Ren le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Korrigane beaucoup moins. C'est pourquoi, quand le premier s'accroupit devant le tout nouveau prisonnier, la seconde resta debout. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait voir quelqu'un de haut, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

Le capturé n'avait pas l'air très content… Et on comprenait aisément pourquoi.

« Alors je parle ou vous parlez… Qui commence ? » Demanda Poe Dameron.

« Ah bah si c'est demandé si gentiment, je veux bien com- »

Korrigane fut malheureusement interrompue par son acolyte.

« Le vieillard vous l'a donné… »

« Bien jouez Sherlock ! »

« Nan parce que c'est dur avec le masque de… » Débuta le prisonnier.

En entendant ça, la brune toujours cachée sous sa capuche ricana :

« Ouh la… Mais soyez heureux qu'il l'ait son masque… Sinon, vous risquez d'être un peu surpris sur le coup… Après, moi je dis ça, je dis rien… »

« Emmenez-le ! » Se contenta d'ordonner Kylo Ren.

Korrigane les regarda exécuter l'ordre de leur supérieur et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« L'abîmez pas les gars ! Ce mec m'a l'air bourré d'humour ! Je sens qu'on va se marrer ! »

« Tu veux l'interroger ? » Demande l'homme au masque.

« Tu as l'air septique sur mes capacités… Pourtant j'ai été approuvée par le Grand Snoke, mon petit Adam ! »

L'autre se contenta de la fixer en négligeant la manière dont elle l'avait appelé.

« Ça va… ça va… Te vexe pas… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Brienne (Aka Capitaine Plasma) s'approcha alors afin d'obtenir ses directives :

« Seigneurs… Et les villageois ? »

« Korrigane… Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit que tu voulais un massacre ? »

« Ah si ! Grave ! »

« Eh bien je t'en prie… Nous avons du travail… Dépêche-toi… Prends donc la moitié des villageois, si ça peut te rendre moins enquiquinante… Capitaine Plasma, allez débusquer ceux qui se cache encore, qu'on les tue tous… »

Korrigane ricana et « s'empara » du tir que Kylo Ren avait figé dans les airs. Elle le fit voler quelques secondes avant d'enfin se décider. Le trait rouge se dirigea près des villageois, les titillant et leurs arrachant quelques petits cris de surprise et de peur. Finalement, la Sith éclata de rire et relâcha son emprise. Le tir, qui avait gardé son accélération de base, se fracassa contre le pilonne.

« Joli, commenta d'une voix neutre son acolyte. »

« Et encore, t'as rien vu ! »

Et sur ce, elle étrangla à distance les personnes face à elle. Ils s'effondrèrent dans un bruit de chiffons.

« Voili, voilou ! Bon, c'était pas aussi cool qu'un combat au sabre mais ça passe… »

Pendant ce temps, les stormtroopers s'étaient tous alignés. Face à eux, se pressaient les villageois restant. Ces derniers ne savaient pas trop s'ils préféraient finir comme leurs compatriotes de la main de la femme Sith ou alors de Stormtroopers anonymes… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on leurs laissait le choix.

Cependant, au moment de l'exécution, un des soldats ne tira pas. Il sentait monter le doute en lui… Mais comme il était un peu neuneu, il ne fit bien entendu pas sa remise en question discrètement… Non, non, non. Il préféra montrer clairement que quelque chose chez lui clochait pile poil devant ses supérieurs. Dont deux particulièrement prompts à tuer des gens comme ça… Parce que ça les branchait… Ah mais on avait vu mieux comme plan.

Alors, bien entendu, grâce à sa subtilité et sa discrétion, Kylo Ren qui repartait déjà à grands pas vers son vaisseau, s'arrêta et le fixa. Grande silhouette noir sur un fond rouge de chaos. Scène qui marquait la première véritable rencontre entre Kylo Ren et le Stormtrooper à qui il casserait la gueule dans le futur.

Le soldat neuneu, afin de bien spécifier qu'il était louche, fit de même. C'était presque comme s'il voulait défier le Seigneur Sith.

« Oh… Mais qu'il a l'air louche celui-là… C'est celui qui fait apparaître du sang comme par magie non ? Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il ressemble… Pas toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ces jumelles ? »

« Bah je sais pas moi… Tu t'arrêtes et tu fixes un mec à peu près lambda comme ça… Moi ça m'intrigue à mort… »

« Ça n'explique toujours pas les jumelles… »

« Si j'étais toi, je n'attendrai pas et j'irai le tuer direct ! » S'exclama Korrigane. « Ça éviterait carrément beaucoup de problèmes… »

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire… »

« Oh l'autre ! »

Heureusement pour le stormtrooper dont le masque portait les stigmates d'une mort plutôt douloureuse, ils finirent par se désintéresser de lui et par quitter la planète de Tat- Jakku, Jakku.

 **Règle n°15 :** lorsqu'il se présente devant vous quelqu'un qui vous semble vraiment louche, tuez-le. Sans plus vous poser de questions. Après tout, vous êtes un méchant, non ? Et ce serait quand même dommage qu'il fasse rater tout votre plan diabolique, n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Chapitre 2 TFA

**Note de l'auteure :** donc, comme dit, je reviens pour poster le chapitre 2 ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose… Ah si ! Pour répondre aux commentaires (je pense que ça va être plus simple de faire comme ça…) :

Ange. Je ne suis pas d'accord : les génériques d'animes sont souvent très cool ! Bon, il est vrai qu'ils se gravent parfois dans la tête, mais je suis certaine que le Yaoi aurait un bien meilleur effet dans l'esprit de Snoke… Pas que j'ai quoique ce soit contre ça mais voilà ! Sinon, il y a une probabilité pour qu'ils finissent tous tarés à cause de Korrigane, je ne le nie pas ! Elle est tellement chiante…

VideIntergallactique. Je remarque que la règle n°76 fait des émules ! J'en suis heureuse, c'est une de mes préférés ! Et je suis également très contente que cela te plaise !

Rose-Eliade. Je suis également particulièrement contente que ce début t'ait plu ! J'espère que ça va continuer ! Ce serait dommage que cette histoire se casse la gueule en cours de route, mais ça m'étonnerait… Pour une fois que je suis satisfaite d'un truc que j'écris !

Voili, voilou ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, que ce soit pour me lapider ou pour faire une razzia dans votre jardin afin de me jeter des fleurs !... Oui, j'avoue, la deuxième option me tente plus mais j'accepte toutes les remarques constructives ! Bref, c'est parti !

 **Chapitre 2 : S'évader de sa Cellule, pour les nuls. Mais les vraiment** _ **très**_ **nuls.**

Le vaisseau dans lequel ils étaient montés se posa en douceur dans le Star Destroyer. Korrigane avait tenu à suivre Poe. Et elle l'avait fixé pendant tout le voyage. Sans presque jamais ciller. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour mettre au minimum mal à l'aise quelqu'un.

Un des stormtroopers le tenait par le bras. Le pilote de la Résistance tenta de se dégager quelque peu :

« C'est bon ! ça va ! » Grinça-t-il.

« Dis donc, c'est pas parce t'es dans la merde jusqu'au coup que tu dois être mal-aimable avec ce brave gars hein… Il ne fait que son boulot ! » Le réprimanda la brune en abaissant sa capuche. « Ah ! ça fait du bien ! Nan parce que c'est vachement chiant pour voir ce truc tout de même ! Alors, mon gars… On va partir en séance d'interrogatoire ! ça va swinguer ! »

Et sur ce, il fut emmené vers les cellules. La Seigneur Sith le suivit avec un joli sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'ici, les personnes travaillant ici avaient pris Korrigane pour une hurluberlue qui n'avait strictement rien à faire là… Après ce qu'elle avait fait aux villageois (à savoir en étrangler à distance une vingtaine), les stormtroopers présents lors de l'incident se disaient qu'ils s'étaient peut-être légèrement fourvoyés dans leur jugement…

Alors qu'elle partait, la brune vit du coin de l'œil le fameux soldat de tout à l'heure se faire alpaguer par Cap'taine Brienne. Elle eut un sourire narquois : les véritables emmerdes allaient commencer !

Poe était dans un sale état. Du sang lui coulait du nez et de haut du crâne. De plus, sa tête rejetée en arrière était un signe évident de sa plutôt mauvaise condition. Pendant ce temps, Korrigane était tranquillement assise dans un coin en train de lire. Le Résistant la regarda :

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes juste là pour admirer le spectacle, vous ? »

Et en effet, elle n'avait pas touché à un seul de ses cheveux, ni n'avait tenté d'entrer dans son crâne. Elle s'était simplement contentée d'attendre. En l'entendant, la brune releva la tête et ses yeux rouges croisèrent ceux de son interlocuteur :

« Non. J'attends… Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas être long… Vous avez brillamment résisté. Normal, vous êtes de la Résistance j'ai envie de dire… Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'Ad- Kylo Ren ne va pas tarder à débarquer… Tiens, dans trois… Deux… Un… Zéro ! »

Et en effet, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler l'homme au masque. Poe regarda la Sith d'un œil surpris et nouveau : comment avait-elle fait pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il allait arriver ? Bien sûr, il y avait toujours l'option de la Force même s'il ne savait pas spécialement comment elle fonctionnait. Mais tout de même, il y avait quelque chose de résolument louche derrière cette minuscule prédiction.

Et il avait bien raison de ce côté-là. Korrigane n'avait en aucun cas utilisé la Force. Franchement, quel dommage qu'on ne lui accordait pas plus de crédit… Sinon, cette histoire aurait été vite bouclée…

« Je ne savais pas que nous avions le meilleur pilote de la Résistance à bord… » Commença Kylo Ren en guise d'introduction.

« Eh bah moi, je le savais ! » Gloussa la brune. « Tu vois… Si tu m'écoutais un peu plus… »

« Bien installé ? »

« Pas terrible… »

« Je suis impressionné. Personne n'a réussi à vous faire dire ce que vous avez fait de la carte… »

« Faut peut-être que vous songiez à changer de technique ! » Brava le prisonnier.

« Ah chic ! Enfin quelqu'un qui veut bien qu'on l'interroge à l'aide de la Force ! C'est pas tous les jours que ça se produit ! » Se réjouit Korrigane.

Elle laissa son bouquin et avança jusqu'au Résistant. Encore une fois, elle était bien plus petite que lui. Tout pour lui déplaire donc…

« Je m'en occupe ? » Proposa-t-elle.

Malgré sa phrase clairement interrogative, la brune n'attendit pas de réponse et commença à sonder les contours de l'esprit de sa victime, en passant sa main devant son visage. Cependant, elle sentit que quelqu'un lui faisait clairement barrage. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne à l'origine de cette intervention.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

« Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, tout simplement… »

« Bien, bien. On montre les divergences à l'ennemi maintenant ? »

« Sors d'ici… ça ne sert à rien que tu assistes à la suite… »

Elle commença à planta son regard dans celui de l'autre mais abandonna bien vite. Elle sortit alors tout en marmonnant :

« Mais c'est pas juste… Lui, il a un masque… C'est de la triche… »

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle, Kylo Ren put enfin respirer. De « emmerdeuse », elle venait de passer à « emmerdeuse dangereuse »… Autrement dit, tout un programme. Pour le coup, Poe était plutôt interrogatif. Et comme il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, il émit une réflexion :

« Vous ne voulez même pas un peu d'aide ? Non, parce qu'après tout, j'ai quand même mis en échec vos subordonnés… Ou alors vous ne voulez pas qu'une jeune femme voit ce genre de choses… »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que bizarrement, Kylo Ren n'éclate de rire :

« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, pilote ! Si elle s'était introduite dans votre esprit… Je peux vous assurer que je suis maintenant convaincu qu'on aurait récupérer tout ce dont nous avons besoin… Quant à savoir ce qu'il aurait resté de _vous_ et de votre santé mentale après ça, c'est une autre histoire… »

« Donc, je devrais être reconnaissant que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de moi ? »

L'homme tout de noir vêtu ne répondit pas et tendit son bras. Le corps du prisonnier se cambra, sa tête heurtant le siège où il était retenu.

« Où est la carte ? » Demanda Kylo Ren.

« La Résistance… Ne se laissera pas intimidée par vous… »

« Et par moi ? »

« Korrigane… Dehors ! »

« Gna gna gna… »

Cette fille était vraiment une casseuse d'ambiance dramatique de première… Le Seigneur Sith se posa la question si elle écoutait derrière la porte depuis le début… Puis, une question en entraînant une autre, il se demanda que si c'était le cas, comment elle avait pu entendre quelque chose à travers les portes blindées… Puis… Non, mais après, il arrêta purement et simplement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait le pressentiment qu'avec cette tarée, on aurait pu y passer la nuit…

Finalement, après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien partie, il reprit son activité de torture mentale.

« Où est la carte ? » Réitéra alors Adam.

Poe semblait souffrir de plus en plus, et faisait visiblement des efforts monumentaux afin de ne pas révéler la moindre information. Cependant, il finit par ne plus pouvoir se retenir et par hurler.

En entendant ce cri, Korrigane, qui était dos à la porte, eut un sourire malsain. Elle regarda le stormtrooper qui gardait l'endroit.

« C'est cool hein ? La Force et tout le bordel… »

Le soldat hésitait vraiment à répondre.

« Je vais pas te manger tu sais… »

En général, c'était typiquement le genre de chose que sortait le méchant avant de tuer son interlocuteur… Cela ne le mettait donc pas plus que ça en confiance.

« Tu sais, entre nous, franchement : tu ne veux pas me révéler pourquoi vous les Stormtroopers vous ne tirez pas droit ? »

Son sourire était devenu celui d'un chat qui voit passer une souris juste sous son nez… Le garde pria alors pour une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue. Il pria pour que Kylo Ren revienne au plus vite…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce garde ? »

Voilà la première question que posa le Chevalier de Ren à Korrigane en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire. Et en effet, le stormtrooper était en train de pleurer dans un coin.

« Mais rien voyons… Tu me prends pour qui ? »

La brune avait dit ça avec une tête tout à fait _innocente_. Cela eut donc tout l'effet inverse.

« Bon, sinon, elle est où cette putain de carte ? Moi je commence à en avoir marre de la chercher partout… »

« Elle est dans le droïde. »

« Parfait… Si elle est sur Jakku on la trouvera, » affirma une voix.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux :

« Ah ! Général Nazi ! Vous arrivez toujours pile poil au bon moment ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons la récupérer. Je vais envoyer des unités sur le champ… »

« J'espère, » répondit laconiquement le Seigneur Sith avant de se barrer.

Korrigane le regarda partir…

« C'était censé être une réplique classe ça ? »

Des sanglots rompirent le blanc qui venait de s'installer.

« Roh bah alors celui-là… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être fragile… »

Le Stormtrooper Louche se baladait dans le vaisseau en trainant le prisonnier. Bien évidemment, cela n'avait _absolument rien_ d'étrange. Eh bien oui, c'était tout à fait banal de transporter un prisonnier sans prévenir personne non ? Pourtant et mystérieusement, cela attira l'attention de notre Seigneur Sith en carton. Discrètement, elle les suivit. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir désert dans lequel, le soldat avait subtilement poussé Poe afin de lui demander de l'aide, Korrigane se posta devant eux.

« Eh beh… La sécurité c'est vraiment de la merde dans ce vaisseau. Non, mais franchement, si maintenant les prisonniers peuvent s'évader en mode tranquillou parce qu'un Stormtrooper fait une crise existentielle, on est vraiment mal barrés, les cocos ! »

FN-boy (oui, nan mais je n'allais pas l'appeler « Stormtrooper » tout le temps, sinon, bonjour les répétitions !) réagit instinctivement : il sortit son blaster et le pointa sur le front de la Sith.

« Doucement Cow-boy ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas arriver à me faire quoique ce soit ! Et puis bon… Vous êtes quand même des branquignols… Comment est-ce que vous comptez vous enfuir ? »

« Je suis un pilote. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… Un pilote sans vaisseau… Trop cool ! Et sinon, genre monsieur le Résistant fait confiance à un Stormtrooper qui est tellement neuneu qu'il s'est fait direct gau- »

Elle avait vraiment du cran cette Seigneur Sith pour balancer ça alors qu'elle avait une arme pointée sur le front. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut interrompue par FN-boy qui avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait tiré. La Sith tomba au sol. Sa capuche recouvrit son visage, figé dans une expression surprise. Elle ne bougeait plus.

« Bon… » Murmura Poe. « J'imagine qu'on n'a plus le choix… »

« C'est… C'est la première fois que je tue quelqu'un de sang-froid… Comme ça, dans les yeux… »

On voyait que le jeune homme à la peau sombre était un peu ébranlé par son action. Il avait agi à l'instinct, dans l'urgence, par peur de se faire découvrir.

« On n'a pas le temps ! Si tu veux vraiment qu'on parte c'est maintenant ! Il faut de toute façon que je m'enfuie… Et si j'étais toi, je ferai de même : tu viens de tuer une Seigneuresse Sith. L'acolyte de Kylo Ren. »

FN-boy prit donc sa décision. Celle qu'il avait déjà prise avant l'intervention tout à fait inutile de Korrigane en fait… Ils quittèrent donc le couloir en abandonnant un cadavre.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Poe ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de penser que cette mort était assez bizarre… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le temps de se poser moult questions. Et de confirmer ses doutes.

Quand elle fut sûre que ces deux andouilles étaient parties, Korrigane repoussa sa capuche. Bien sûr que non, elle n'était pas morte. Après tout, si elle l'était, cette histoire s'arrêterait là.

Comment avait-elle survécu ? On pouvait distinguer au niveau de son front un petit point de lumière. Oui, elle avait réussi à stopper un rayon lumineux suffisamment rapidement et discrètement pour se faire passer pour morte. Ensuite, elle avait dû rester inerte. Ce qui avait été particulièrement difficile lorsqu'elle avait entendu Poe dire « Seigneuresse » afin de la désigner.

La brune resta allongée dans le couloir du vaisseau et tira d'une de ses poches un peu appareil. Elle appuya sur un bouton et une loupiotte s'alluma en réponse :

« Kylo… Je crois que le prisonnier vient de s'échapper… Nan désolée… J'ai pas pu les arrêter… Oui, vraiment j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais… Mais non je ne mens pas ! Je suis profondément choquée que tu puisses penser le contraire ! J'arrive, j'arrive ! Je me remets juste du coup que je viens de me prendre à la tête ! Quand je pense que tu t'inquiètes même pas de la santé de ton acolyte… T'es vraiment un sans-co- allô ? Allô ? »

Ce gougnafier lui avait raccroché au nez ! Ah décidément, il y avait vraiment des gens sans gêne… Sinon, oui, elle restait toujours (ou presque) dans la même position sur le sol.

Finalement, elle laissa le trait de blaster se fracasser contre le mur tout en marmonnant : « Arrêter les fuyards, c'est pas mon boulot !... Mais attends, c'est quoi mon boulot ici au fait ? ». La structure ne subit quelques dommages mineurs. La Sith souffla alors, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Ah… Qu'est-ce que c'est cool d'être over-cheatée ! Non mais vraiment, le pouvoir d'une auteure est vraiment infini pour donner des capacités à son personnage… J'ai vraiment de la chance… »

Soudain, la brune tourna brusquement la tête (toujours sur le sol… Un jour peut-être, elle se relèvera…) : deux stormtroopers venaient d'arriver, sans doute attirés par le bruit.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? Ah mais si on peut même plus dormir en plein milieu du couloir d'un vaisseau, mais où va le monde, je vous le demande ! »

Les deux soldats (sans doute des « amis » du Stormtrooper pleureur de tout à l'heure) firent rapidement demi-tour tout en essayant d'effacer de leur mémoire l'image de leur supérieure allongée sur le sol en train de parler toute seule. Pour une fois que ces personnages incapables de tirer droit prenaient une bonne décision…

De nouveau, le petit appareil qu'elle gardait dans sa main bipa. Korrigane l'approcha de son oreille. Et elle l'éloigna bien vite. En effet, une vocifération venait de lui arracher le tympan. Elle finit par lui répondre

« Oui, bah ça va ! J'arrive ! Sois donc pas impatient, mon bichon ! C'est pas comme si les fuyards allaient voler un vaisseau tranquillou, sans que quiconque ne les interrompe sur le chemin, pour se barrer du Star Destroyer non ? Attends… Spoiler ! »

 **Règle n°2 :** ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences. (ça aussi, c'est censé être une phrase classe, sachez-le…)


	4. Chapitre 3 TFA

**Note de l'auteure (en carton) :** Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, alors, voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! J'avoue que je l'aime bien celui-là même si j'avoue avoir une petite préférence pour les deux derniers (sans doute parce qu'il y a dedans les scènes les plus marquantes ?)…

En plus, je ne publierai pas un chapitre avant le week-end prochain parce que je serai indisponible jusque-là ! Je verrai donc peut-être pour en publier un autre aujourd'hui, on verra…

Ensuite, voici les réponses aux commentaires (d'ailleurs, c'est vraiment super gentil de m'en laisser ! Je ne m'en lasse jamais ! HAHAHA…. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais un rire moi ? Bon…) :

VideIntergallactique : Ah ! Serais-je tombée sur un (une ?) fan de GoT ? Mais moi j'aime beaucoup Brienne et je suis contente qu'une actrice avec un physique qui ne correspond pas aux canons de beauté en vigueur à Hollywood arrive à jouer là-dedans ! Comme Deadpool ? Je sens que c'est la sortie du film hier qui a aidé à faire le rapprochement ! XD Non pour être honnête : oui, je me suis pas mal inspirée de ce personnage afin de créer Korrigane mais pas que… C'est un gros melting pot cette fille en fait ! XD Oui, effectivement, le pauvre Kylo Ren… Le pire, c'est que j'adore ce personnage ! Mais le faire souffrir est tellement drôle… XD Ah mais ça se voit à dix kilomètres que c'est un Nazi ! Rien que quand il fait son discours face à tous ces stormtroopers, moi, j'étais morte !

Rose-Eliade : je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ma parodie… Nan mais pour moi, la parodie c'est la vie ! XD Pour Deadpool, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je m'en suis inspirée… Mais il n'est pas le seul à briser le 4ème mur ! Là, comme ça, en tête j'ai : House of Cards, Malcom, Garfiel, Le Chat et bien d'autres ! ^^ Mais ouais y'a du Deadpool en elle… Enfin, en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il est cool cet anti-héros ! XD

Voilà, j'ai encore fait une intro de dix milles lignes ! Bref, bonne lecture !

-oOo-

 **Chapitre 3 : la moitié du budget annuel du Premier Ordre doit sans doute passer dans les frais de réparation…**

Les deux fugitifs avaient réussi à monter dans un vaisseau. Heureusement pour eux que la sécurité dans cet endroit était toute relative et que personne ne les avait contrôlés…

Ce n'est que lorsque l'engin décolla du sol que les hommes présents dans la tour de contrôle se posèrent des questions. Des soldats débarquèrent alors afin de les canarder à coups de canons du sol. Alors que jusqu'ici, les deux hommes avaient eu une chance tout bonnement exceptionnelle, cette dernière semblait les avoir lâchés : un câble retenait leur machine, les empêchant de s'enfuir…

Cependant, ce retour de Karma ne dura que quelques instants et ils purent prendre la poudre d'escampette, en ayant au passage complètement foutu en l'air le poste de contrôle. Ah non, mais il n'y avait pas à dire : ces deux imbéciles avaient de la chance d'être des gentils.

Voilà ce à quoi pensait Korrigane en contemplant la scène d'en haut. Après s'être relevée et avoir pris de vitesse les deux hurluberlues (grâce à un bug dans la timeline de la fic qu'il serait bien trop compliqué d'expliquer ici…), la brune s'était postée sur une des passerelles supérieures afin de profiter de ce spectacle tout à fait hallucinant.

Lorsque cette formidable (hum, hum…) évasion eut été accomplie, la Seigneur Sith partit en quête de son acolyte préféré. En même temps, elle n'en avait pas trente-six d'acolytes.

Elle le trouva naturellement dans la salle de contrôle qu'elle rejoignit en vingt-sept secondes et trois centièmes. Il y régnait d'ailleurs une certaine effervescence, et cela pouvait se comprendre, vu qu'un duo de deux zozos venait de mettre en échec le Régime du Premier Ordre limite en claquant des doigts.

En plus de ça, ces deux branquignoles avaient cassé des canons ! Mais est-ce qu'ils avaient une idée de la petite fortune que cela allait coûter pour réparer les dégâts ?! Ah mais vraiment, de sacrés irresponsables ces deux-là !

« Kylo ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! J'ai même pas trainé en route afin d'admirer nos troupes en train de se faire clairement foutre de leur gueule par le Pouvoir des Gentils ! Non, non, non… »

Le Seigneur Sith qui devait la supporter ne répondit même pas et demanda :

« Général Hux, avec qui le pilote de la Résistance s'est-il enfui ? »

« C'est un complice, sorti de nos rangs… » Expliqua le blondinet.

« Allez ! Je parie que c'est le Stormtrooper Louche ! » Ricana Korrigane.

« On est en train de chercher dans les listes de quel Stormtrooper il peut s'agir… »

« Mais vous fatiguez pas ! Je _sais_ qui c'est ! » Réitéra la brune.

« C'est celui du village, » affirma Kylo Ren. « FN-2187. »

« Ah ! Pour une fois que t'es d'accord avec moi, ça se fête ! Champagne ? »

Malheureusement pour elle, l'heure n'était pas vraiment aux réjouissances… De toute façon, est-ce qu'il y avait de véritables moments de réjouissances au sein du Premier Ordre ?

« Attends… Mais comment tu connais le matricule de ce plouc ? »

« C'est toi qui, à force de m'en parler, m'as fait vérifier sur les listes au cas où… »

« Je te l'avais bien dit de le tuer ! J'avais raison ! »

« Mon général, » intervint un cadre administratif quelconque. « Les canons restants sont prêts. »

« Tirez », ordonna alors son interlocuteur.

Il y eut quelques instants d'un silence tendu, jusqu'à ce que le même personnage lambda annonce :

« Ils ont été touchés… Selon les données, ils devraient s'être écrasés sur Jakku… »

« Super… On va repartir sur Néo-Tatooine… Nan mais sérieux, le sable c'est vachement chiant ! Est-ce que vous avez une idée après de la galère que c'est pour retirer tous les grains des cheveux ?! »

Il n'était pas très compliqué de deviner l'origine de cette réplique…

-oOo-

« FN-2187 m'a été présenté, il a été évalué puis envoyé en reconditionnement, » affirma Brienne de sa voix modifiée.

« Et il n'a donné aucun signe de non-conformité ? » Demanda le Général Hux.

« C'est sa première infraction… »

« Eh bah… Faudrait penser à revoir vos évaluateurs parce que ça se voyait à quinze kilomètres qu'il avait un truc de louche le mec ! Même Adam, qui pourtant est pas très fute-fute sur certains points psychologiques vu qu'il a déjà du mal à gérer ça chez lui, l'a gaulé à trois cent mètres dans le désert, sans lui avoir parlé ou même vu sa tête ! Franchement, faut commencer à se remettre en question ! Le Premier Ordre, c'est pas tiptop niveau administratif et organisation hein ! »

« C'est bon, nous avons déterminé plus précisément l'endroit… »

« J'imagine que j'ai pas le droit d'y aller hein ? » Souleva Korrigane.

« Sachant que tu les as laissés s'enfuir, je te conseille de te faire plutôt discrète. »

« Gna, gna, gna… »

« Et je suis sûr que tu y serais très bien arrivée ! » Affirma le méchant à l'ascendance subtile.

« Mais depuis quand t'as confiance en mes capacités toi ? »

« Depuis que j'ai senti ce que tu voulais faire au pilote de la Résistance… »

-oOo-

 _Deux petites heures plus tard après le bombardement de la position où se trouvaient FN-boy (maintenant rebaptisé « Finn »), le droïde BB-8 ainsi que la nouvelle venue dénommée Ray… Quant à Poe, nulle trace… A croire qu'il était mort ce gougnafier…_

La tentative de capture, et du droïde et des deux bras-cassés, avait échoué. Tout pour mettre d'excellente humeur Kylo Ren donc ! Korrigane avait hâte de voir qui allait s'y coller pour lui annoncer… On pouvait être sûr qu'ils allaient tirer à la courte paille… Sinon, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire en attendant ce moment-là… Il n'y avait pas de baston et comme son principal pouvoir était seulement utile dans cette situation…

Il y avait bien l'option de son compère qui consistait à faire semblant de s'intéresser aux écrans pour faire style (Chopé, mec !), mais ça ne la tentait pas plus que ça… Tout comme regarder dans le vide en mode « je suis quelqu'un de très sage… Je réfléchis véritablement à des questions existentielles… Et pas du tout à ce que je vais bien pouvoir manger à midi… ».

Heureusement pour elle, alors qu'elle se débattait toujours face à ce dilemme cornélien, il arriva un officier lambda (oui, encore un…). Il était pâle comme un linge… Et on le comprenait aisément…

« Seigneurs… » Commença-t-il d'une voix timide. « Nous n'avons pas pu récupérer le droïde sur Jakku… »

Kylo Ren se retourna doucement vers le pauvre petit bonhomme qui ne savait plus où se mettre… Pendant ce temps, Korrigane ricanait face à l'incompétence totale des membres du Premier Ordre.

« Il a échappé à la capture en s'enfuyant à bord d'un cargo corellien, volé, » explicita l'autre, la boule au ventre.

« Le droïde a volé un cargo… »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… »

« Allez mec… Tu vas arrêter tes blancs… On va pas te manger ! A moins que tu ne préfères que j'aille directement chopper les informations dans ton crâne… »

« Arrête donc de prendre tous les prétextes possibles pour entrer dans la tête des gens ! » S'énerva calmement (du moins pour le moment) l'autre Seigneur Sith présent dans la pièce. « Quant à toi, si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais de parler… »

« Il est accompagné. Ce n'est pas confirmé mais on pense que FN-2187 l'a peut-être aidé à s'enfuir… »

La réaction de Kylo Ren ne se fit pas attendre : il dégaina son sabre…

« Tu sais, je me suis toujours dite que t'aurais pu donner un petit nom à ton sabre… Du genre « Durendal », « Joyeuse », « Excalibur »… Ou mieux : « Clarent » ! Si c'était Clarent, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses en plus… Bon, certes pas tes goûts lamentables en matière de coiffure mais… »

Soudain, elle s'interrompit et regarda d'un air dépité le pauvre employé administratif :

« Nan mais t'as pas compris que j'essayais de te faire gagner du temps ducon ? Barre-toi ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas été assez réactif. Et il dut donc rester stoïque face à un Kylo Ren en train de saccager ce qui lui tombait sous la main avec son sabre. A savoir le panneau de commande juste devant lui. Il laissait des trainées rougeoyantes et de plutôt mauvaises augures pour les frais de réparation. Ah décidément, ses subordonnés devaient couter bien cher à Snoke…

Heureusement pour le vaisseau, il finit par s'arrêter et par demander d'une voix calme :

« Autre chose ? »

Le soldat semblait sur le point de rendre son goûter tellement il tremblait de peur. Cette dernière, Korrigane n'avait même pas besoin de s'y intéresser pour la sentir, tellement elle poissait l'air ambiant.

« Il semblerait qu'il ait été également accompagné par une fille… »

La réaction de son interlocuteur ne se fit pas attendre : il tendit la main. Le pauvre homme fut trainé par une force invisible jusqu'à finir étranglé par Adam.

« Quelle fille ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse te répondre convenablement si tu l'empêches de respirer… Enfin, après, les Humains sont peut-être différents des Siths à ce niveau-là, je sais pas moi… » Intervint Korrigane.

« On…. Ne… Sait… Pas encore… Argh. »

L'homme au masque finit par le lâcher et sa victime réussit à s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Korrigane décida de le retrouver plus tard afin de voir comment il allait… Quant à savoir si c'était une bonne chose pour lui ou non… Après tout, dans l'espace, personne ne vous entendra crier non ?

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur son acolyte et sur son massacre de matos. Elle le regarda avec des yeux blasés :

« Franchement, si par la suite, on apprend que t'as pêté un truc important… Je rigole. Non, mais vraiment. Je rigole… »

-oOo-

« Le droïde sera bientôt mené à la Résistance… »

On venait de les informer que cette saleté de bestiole électronique était à présent en possession du contrebandier Han Solo. Encore une nouvelle qui avait le don de réjouir Kylo Ren. Vraiment une journée de merde pour lui.

Le Chevalier de Ren, Korrigane et le Général Hux étaient maintenant face à un immense hologramme de Snoke… La Sith se demandait ce qu'il allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez quand leur supérieur apprendrait qu'elle avait volontairement laissé s'enfuir les deux andouilles puisque son numéro de victime ne semblait tromper personne… Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés et où il avait fini par la faire passer à travers le mur. Cela avait été peu agréable. Voilà pourquoi, pour une fois, elle se tenait droite comme un piquet. Elle avait laissé tomber son masque de Clown et se comportait à cet instant comme la véritable Sith qu'elle était.

« Si Luke Skywalker revient… Le Nouvel Ordre Jedi verra le jour… »

La voix était particulièrement caverneuse. Rien de très rassurant donc. Korrigane avait des dizaines de questions sur le bout de la langue, comme par exemple : « Pourquoi Luke reviendrait-il avec la Résistance s'il en était lui-même parti de son plein gré ? ». Cependant, elle tint sa langue.

« Suprême Leader ! » Assura d'une voix forte le blondinet. « J'assume l'entière-«

« GENERAL ! » Le coupa Snoke.

L'hologramme se leva, gigantesque (on se demande bien ce qu'il avait à compenser le mec…). Personne n'en menait large, et ça, même si de là où il était, il ne devait pas pouvoir leurs infliger de blessures.

« Il est temps de changer de stratégie… » Poursuivit d'une voix plus douce le Suprême Leader.

« L'arme est prête et opérationnelle, » répondit le Général Nazi, sachant très bien de quoi voulait parler son interlocuteur. « Ne vous inquiétez pas… Nous les empêcherons de joindre Skywalker. »

« Laissez-nous… » Demanda soudain Snoke à Hux. « Allez faire préparer l'arme… »

« Bien, Suprême Leader. »

« Dois-je aussi m'en aller, Seigneur ? »

Cette voix fit sursauter les deux autres personnes physiquement présentes dans la pièce. La petite voix geignarde Korrigane avait été remplacée par un ton plus grave, plus profond, plus vieux. Snoke eut un sourire grimaçant (en même temps, avec des joues pareilles faut le comprendre, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…) et croisa les yeux rouges de la Sith.

« Ah… Tu arrêtes enfin tes sottises pour t'adresser à moi… Ce n'est pas trop tôt… Tu peux rester… Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter toi et moi… »

« Bien, » acquiesça la brune.

« Mais avant ça, Kylo Ren… »

Le Général Hux n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et se retira.

« Quelque chose s'est réveillée… » Commença l'homme au masque.

« Tu l'as senti ? »

« Oui. »

« Et toi, ma chère Korrigane ? »

« Egalement… »

« Il y a autre chose », devina Snoke. « Le droïde que nous cherchons est à bord du Faucon Millenium… Entre les mains de ton père… Han… Solo… »

 _C'te révélation,_ pensa Korrigane, _c'est pas comme si ça n'avait pas été particulièrement subtilement avancé... Et puis il prononce le nom du mec comme s'il avait de l'asthme ! Putain, mais si le Suprême Leader a des problèmes médicaux, on n'est pas dans la merde !_

« Il n'est plus rien pour moi », affirma Kylo Ren.

 _Je vois ton nez qui s'allonge mec ! Et je vois aussi la fameuse scène pointer le bout de son nez… D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je suis toujours pas allée emprunter une caisse à outils à l'atelier, pour régler ce problème de rambardes gênantes ! Zut ! Faut absolument que j'y pense !_

« Même toi, Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, tu n'as jamais eu un tel défi… »

« Par la grâce de votre enseignement, je ne me laisserais pas séduire ! »

« Nous verrons… Au besoin, appuie-toi sur Korrigane au besoin… Elle saura te guider à travers les Ténèbres… Quant à toi Korrigane… J'ai entendu parler de ton… Echec concernant l'arrêt des deux fugitifs… »

 _Okay, là c'est bon, je vais me faire lyncher… Mais fallait bien que l'histoire avance aussi ! C'est pas vraiment de ma faute ! Enfin, si un peu mais… Rah !_

« Je… »

« Pas la peine de tenter de te justifier… Je t'avais prévenue que si tu me mettais des bâtons dans les roues, il t'arriverait des ennuis… Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère… »

« Non… » Avança prudemment la brune.

« Bien… Je laisse passer pour cette fois… Si tu recommences, nous aurons une discussion bien moins cordialement lorsque nous nous reverrons en chairs et en os… »

« C'est compris, Seigneur. »

Et l'hologramme s'éteignit. Kylo Ren se tourna vers la Sith :

« Il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tu es une telle emmerdeuse les trois quarts du temps alors que tu es tout à fait capable d'être sérieuse ? »

« L'instinct de survie tu connais pas ? Et puis tu sais, moi, y'é souis dou Côté Obscour dépouis qué yé souis née donc… Nan mais faire cet accent c'est vachement chiant… »

Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren leva les yeux au ciel derrière son masque :

« C'est vrai que ça aurait été trop demandé que tu continues comme ça… »

« Clair… Enfin, tu devrais comprendre l'humour non ? Tu sais avec ton _papa_ … Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça ! Moi au moins, je dis pas ça comme si j'étais une asthmatique ! »

-oOo-

 **Règle n°56 :** toujours utiliser un hologramme quand on veut être classe. C'est un fait.


	5. Chapitre 4 TFA

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, alors ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je suis en avance (pour une fois !) ! Breeeef. Sinon, répondons aux commentaires :

Ange : aaah ! Amateur (trice ?) d'opening d'animes ? On va bien s'entendre ! Oh c'est pas bête cette idée ! Les pauvres, ils auraient souffert ! C'est vrai que la règle n°2 n'est sans doute pas une des meilleures, mais fallait bien que je la colle quelque part ! Non mais c'est vrai que Korrigane est une chieuse de première… On va dire que c'est ce qui fait son charme… Enfin je crois ? Les méchants sont les meilleurs ! Qu'ils soient sensibles (oui, tu regardes le méchant de Kingsman, il est space…) ou non, ils sont cool en général !

VideIntergalactique : En film ? Carrément ? Ça me fait plaisir ! Je me demande vraiment qui serait assez taré pour incarner Korrigane… A méditer !

Rose-Eliade : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! C'est vraiment sympa de recevoir des commentaires aussi encourageants ! Contente que les règles te plaisent ! Je m'amuse bien avec !

Bref, voili, voilou ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et le prochain chapitre sortira sans doute ce week-end !

Aussi, attention : les phrases en gras sont des répliques particulièrement entendues seulement par Korrigane…

 **Ω**

 **Chapitre 4 : Kylo Ren fait un coup de pouffe à Korrigane**

« Pardonnez-moi… Je le ressens à nouveau en moi… L'attrait de la Lumière… »

Kylo Ren était dans ses quartiers. Quartiers à l'image de son look : entièrement noir et austère… A se demander où il dormait. Enfin, là n'est pas la question.

« Montrez-moi encore la Puissance du Côté Obscur, et rien ne pourra plus nous arrêter… »

« Sauf une gamine qui a appris à tenir un sabre depuis trente secondes ? »

« Quoi ?! » S'étrangla l'homme au masque en se retournant.

Korrigane était adossée à la porte en train de manger un truc qu'elle avait encore piqué aux cuisines…

« Rien, rien… Laisse tomber, on verra cette histoire plus tard ! Alors, c'est ça ton doudou ? Moi j'aurais plutôt opté pour un panda en peluche… A serrer tout contre soi le soir, ça doit être plus commode ! »

Et en effet, le « doudou » de Kylo Ren était en réalité le casque à moitié fondu de Dark Vador. Luke avait sans doute dû le prendre sur le buché funéraire de son père et lorsque notre Seigneur Sith en carton s'était barré, il avait dû le piquer à son tonton… Enfin, ce n'était qu'une théorie de Korrigane parmi tant d'autres…

Une aura maléfique se forma très distinctement autour du Maître des Chevaliers de c Ren…

« Sors. D'ici. » Grinça-t-il.

« Roh… Soit pas rabat-joie mon petit Kylo ! En plus, Snoke t'a dit de m'en parler si t'avais encore tes petits problèmes d'ex-Jedi ! »

La réaction de son interlocuteur ne se fit pas attendre : il lui balança à la gueule le seul (ou presque) mobilier présent, à savoir une table. Cette dernière se fracassa contre la porte que Korrigane avait refermée en urgence lors de sa fuite.

Encore plus perturbé, Kylo Ren tenta de se calmer en continuant son petit monologue :

« Montrez-moi… Grand-père. Et j'achèverais ce que vous avez commencé… »

 _« Mais est-ce que t'es au moins au courant, mec, qu'Anakin a fait son come-back du Côté Lumineux à la fin ? Non, mais je comprends très bien que moi, à la base, je suis censée te garder du Côté Obscur, mais faudrait voir à pas être trop con non plus… »_

« Que… Que… Quoi ?! Mais comment est-ce que tu arrives à me parler toi ?! »

 _« Télépathie, mec… Télépathie… Y'a bien de la Télékinésie, pourquoi pas de la Télépathie ? Et puis, mon pouvoir, digne d'un Deus Ex Machina et de la plus mauvaise Mary-Sue, arrivera toujours à me faire dire ce que je pense… »_

Et elle rompit le contact, laissant un Adam quelque peu déboussolé…

« Elle va finir par payer cette Sith… Elle va finir par payer ! Jura Kylo Ren. Je n'en peux plus ! Trop, c'est trop ! »

Ω

« Cette journée, commença le Général Nazi (et à ce moment, il n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son surnom…), verra la fin de la République. La fin, d'un régime corrompu qui n'aura engendré que le désordre. A l'instant où je vous parle, dans un système jusque-là hors de portée, la nouvelle République ment à la Galaxie. Alors qu'elle soutient en secret ces traitres répugnants affublés du nom de- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Seigneur Korrigane ? »

Au moment où il avait été interrompu, le Général se trouvait sur une immense estrade, haranguant des dizaines de divisions de Stormtroopers. Et c'était justement ce dernier point (entre autre) qui titillait la Sith. Elle lui demanda alors _discrètement_ :

« Juste, Monsieur le Général Nazi, je vous apprécie beaucoup hein… Vous faites votre rôle, vous êtes patient avec moi et tout… Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment utile de balancer tous vos arguments et de faire un long discours devant des soldats complètement embrigadés qui sont également complètement cons ? J'veux dire, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose… »

« Nos soldats ne sont pas stupides, ils sont l'élite ! »

« Et FN-boy ? Non, parce que c'est pas une lumière lui ! »

« Mais… Mais… Mais taisez-vous enfin ! Et laissez-moi continuer mon endoctrinement en paix ! »

« Okay, okay… J'ai rien dit ! »

Et sur ce, elle retourna se placer à côté de Brienne. Cette dernière se demandait vraiment comme un personnage tel que Korrigane avait pu être engagé… Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment son rôle d'émettre son avis.

« Bien, reprenons… Où est-ce que j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui. Cette formidable machine, que nous avons conçue pour la Guerre, aboutissement de nombreuses recherches, va nous permettre de réduire à néant le Sénat Galactique ? »

« Et on vous a laissé mener des recherches de ce type ?! » S'étrangla Korrigane. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ceux de la République ?! Ils se tournent les pouces pendant qu'on essaie de conquérir la Galaxie ?!... Ou alors, ils pensent qu'on est tellement nuls qu'ils n'ont même pas besoin de se préoccuper de nous… En même temps, avec les bras cassés qui composent notre armée, est-ce qu'on peut leurs en vouloir ? »

« KORRIGANE ! »

« Oui, c'est bon, c'est bon… Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être susceptibles ces gens du Premier Ordre ! »

Peu après, l'immense canon de destruction fit feu. Un immense faisceau rouge frappa une planète, puis deux. Puis toutes les cibles furent réduites à néant.

« Bon, alors c'est pas tout ça, » annonça Korrigane, « mais je vais vous laisser mon Général ! Faut que j'aille rejoindre Kylo ! Faudrait quand même pas qu'il parte en expédition sans moi ! Bye ! »

Et elle se hâta de rejoindre le fils de Han… Solo… Oui, cette fille cassait carrément l'ambiance dramatique de la situation. Chacun ses lubies.

Ω

Ils bombardaient le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvaient des Résistants. Brillante stratégie : c'était une excellente méthode pour casser le droïde s'il était à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, quand Korrigane avait émis cette possibilité, on ne l'avait comme d'habitude pas écoutée…

« Où est le droïde ? » Lui demanda soudain Kylo Ren.

« Ah ? Le droïde ? Il est dans la forêt… Il est avec la fille… Fais gaffe, mon bichon ! Elle est space la nénette ! »

« Pour avoir utilisé le terme « nénette », tu mériterais de mourir… »

« Quel dommage que ça n'arrivera pas… »

« Enfin, merci. Pour une fois que tes connaissances servent… »

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit. Le Seigneur Sith descendit.

« Aussi, mec ! Si tu veux être discret, surtout fais pas faire « zuit, zuit » à ton sabre ! Je sais que c'est classe mais voi- Trop tard, il m'entend pas… Bon, bah tant pis hein… A la guerre comme à la guerre, on va bien se marrer ! »

Et elle sauta à sa suite tout en lançant :

« Allez les cocos ! Pendant que Kylo part chercher le droïde, on va aller casser du monde ! Et moi je vais aller m'occuper de FN-boy maintenant armé d'un sabre Jedi qu'il ne sait pas utiliser ! Yeah ! »

Ω

Korrigane ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Han Solo et Chewie. Ces derniers sortaient des décombres. Pour autant, elle ne s'intéressa pas à eux. Enfin, ils l'avaient bien remarquée : une silhouette toute de noire vêtue dont on ne voyait pas le visage à cause de la capuche plantée sur un promontoire et ne bougeant pas, ce n'était pas banal… Et c'était également une posture typique de tout méchant qui se respectait.

Elle attendit que FN-boy arrive avant de se mettre en mouvement. Ce dernier avait visiblement récupéré le sabre pas-si-tombé-que-ça-dans-le-vide de Luke… Ah, elle sentait qu'elle allait rigoler. Surtout que l'ancien Stormtrooper venait d'allumer son arme avec une véritable tête de demeuré…

Cela faisait le troisième de ses anciens camarades que Finn venait de tuer. En voyant cela, un soldat lâcha son bouclier ainsi que son pistolet. Puis, il tira une sorte de matraque électrique de sa ceinture. On sentait qu'il était heureux de l'utiliser enfin… Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que Korrigane adorait gâcher le bonheur des autres ?

La brune déboula donc comme une malade et d'un coup de pied particulièrement puissant dans l'estomac, vira le stormtrooper indésirable. Ce dernier alla s'écraser sans plus de cérémonie contre les gravats, complétement sonné. En ayant fait cela, la capuche de la Sith tomba, révélant son visage. La mâchoire de FN-boy se décrocha en voyant de qui il s'agissait…

« Coucou c'est moi ! Tu t'attendais pas à me revoir, hein mon sagouin ! » Ricana-t-elle en remarquant sa réaction.

« Je t'ai tuée ! » Affirma l'autre.

« Bah alors, dis-toi que tu vas combattre une hallucination ! Non, parce que je suis venue pour te faire ta fête ! »

Et sur ce, elle prit dans sa main gauche un des deux sabres qui pendaient à sa taille. La brune se justifia alors de ce choix :

« Bah oui… ça sert à rien que je me batte avec mes deux sabres… Bien sûr, c'est mille fois plus classe, mais ce ne serait absolument pas juste ! Déjà que tu vas morfler avec un, alors avec deux… Bref. »

Elle appuya sur le bouton. Un laser d'une couleur sang apparut en même temps qu'un sourire sur le visage de Korrigane. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur que son arme.

« Bon alors ? On y va ? »

Finn raffermit sa prise sur sa garde et se prépara au choc. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux lames (est-ce qu'on peut véritablement parler de « lame » ?) se rencontrèrent dans une multitude de petites étincelles. Le visage de l'ancien Stormtrooper se crispa. Il avait toujours été dans une excellente condition physique, après tout, il était soldat, mais là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que cette Sith avait une force étonnante.

Korrigane s'appuya de tout son poids sur son arme… Et rompit brusquement le contact en tournoyant de côté, son arme toujours pointée vers son ennemi. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre à cause de cette figure et la brune n'eut aucun mal à le cueillir grâce à la Force, l'envoyant bouler au sol un peu plus loin.

« Eh beh… Je ne m'attendais certes pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel mais là… »

Le sabre laser bleu s'était éteint lorsqu'il avait heurté le sol. Pour autant, Finn ne se découragea pas : il attrapa d'une main son arme et la posta devant lui. Malheureusement, Korrigane était déjà sur lui, prête à le tuer. L'ancien Stormtrooper ne voulait pas montrer sa peur. S'il devait mourir, ce serait avec honneur. Il tenta donc une dernière bravade et alla au contact de l'arme de son ennemie. La brune n'eut aucun mal à lui faire sauter des mains. Le jeune homme sentit son heure arriver lorsqu'il sentit le laser rouge approcher dangereusement de son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Pour les ouvrir trois secondes plus tard lorsqu'il entendit la détonation.

Han Solo et Chewie étaient venus à son secours, et la Sith s'était prise de plein fouet un carreau d'arbalète explosif. Autant dire qu'elle avait été envoyée au loin et s'était mangée le mur. Ce dernier s'était écroulé sur elle, la recouvrant entièrement de pierres.

« Ça va, Figure ? » Demanda le père de notre cher Adam.

« Merci ! » Lui répondit FN-boy, soulagé par la tournure que venait de prendre la situation.

Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée : ils furent bientôt entourés de Stormtroopers remontés, leurs armes braquées sur eux. Chacun des nouveaux prisonniers fut désarmé manu militari.

« BORDEL ! » Braya quelqu'un.

Les soldats présents se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce bruit tout à fait désagréable. C'était là où était maintenant « enterrée » Korrigane. Enfin « enterrée » était un bien grand mot sachant que les pierres qui la recouvraient jusque-là étaient en train de léviter à deux mètres du sol, tout autour d'elle.

« Woh putain, je vais buter le salopard qui m'a fait ça ! » Grinça-t-elle en se tournant vers les prisonniers.

La Sith n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas l'air contente. Elle ne portait aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure, mais ses vêtements étaient maintenant couverts de poussière et déchirés par endroit. Autant dire, tout pour lui faire plaisir. Son sabre laser atterrit de lui-même dans sa main. Le faisceau rouge sang se matérialisa.

Korrigane n'avait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas l'air contente. Oui, à tel point qu'il fallait le répéter une nouvelle fois.

Elle s'approcha à grands pas des nouveaux prisonniers. Les Stormtroopers s'écartaient à son passage de peur de subir sa fureur. Même les capturés se raidirent. La Sith n'avait plus l'air ni moqueuse ni joyeuse. Beaucoup de problèmes en perspective donc.

« Je crois bien que je vais faire un massacre… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix froide et grave.

 _ **« Certainement pas ! »**_ Tonna alors une voix que seule Korrigane pouvait entendre. _ **« Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je t'interdis de tuer ne serait-ce qu'un personnage principal ! »**_

« Oops… Désolée, m'dame ! » S'excusa dans le vide Korrigane.

Sa colère était immédiatement retombée et les autres personnes présentes se demandaient vraiment pourquoi la Sith parlait toute seule. Les rochers étaient retombés avec fracas au sol mais personne n'osait parler ou ne serait-ce que faire un mouvement.

 _ **« Que tu passes tes nerfs sur des personnages secondaires, voire tertiaires, innocents et qui ne servent à rien, passe encore ! Mais on ne touche pas aux personnages principaux ! Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus ! »**_

« Bien m'dame ! Désolée, m'dame ! » Réitéra la brune d'un air penaud.

Tout le monde se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce que c'était que cette folle qui parlait toute seule… Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions : des X-Wings arrivaient à toute vitesse en rase motte au-dessus de l'eau.

« Et merde… » Marmonna Korrigane. « Manquait plus que la Résistance ! J'suis vraiment pas à la noce aujourd'hui ! »

Et ce fut l'enfer. Des tirs partout (sauf sur les héros bien sûr…). Les Stormtroopers qui gardaient jusque-là les prisonniers furent éliminés et ces derniers purent prendre la poudre d'escampette. Pendant ce temps, Korrigane essayait de s'en sortir en balançant des rochers à coups de lévitation sur tous les engins volants qui lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Action qui fit des dégâts aussi bien dans un camp que dans l'autre.

Malgré les efforts de Korrigane, le Premier Ordre était en train de perdre. On fit donc signe aux Stormtroopers de battre en retraite. Chose que la Sith ne remarqua absolument pas, trop occupée qu'elle était à viser les X-Wings. Voilà pourquoi, elle fut particulièrement surprise lorsqu'elle repéra au loin, Kylo Ren portant Rey en mode « princesse ». Egalement lorsque le vaisseau dans lequel elle avait débarqué se barra sans elle. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience… Qu'elle était maintenant toute seule au milieu des ruines. Enfin, la seule membre du Premier Ordre serait plus approprié.

Lorsqu'Han… Solo… Avait vu son fils, il avait buggé. Quand Finn avait vu celle qu'il visait pour petite amie se faire embarquer, il avait commencé à courir comme un demeuré après le vaisseau. Encore une réaction totalement inutile.

Comme tout le monde semblait paniqué, Korrigane tenta une manœuvre pour s'enfuit. Elle sentit soudain une arme tout contre sa nuque. Zut. Loupé.

« La partie s'arrête ici, Seigneuresse Sith, » s'exclama Han Solo.

« C'est « Seigneur » Sith, bordel… » Rectifia Korrigane.

Il y eut un petit silence halluciné durant lequel chacun se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Particulièrement Korrigane. Dans l'esprit de cette dernière, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient…

« Non, attendez… C'est pas possible… Ce connard ne m'a tout de même pas abandonnée au milieu des Résistants !? Il m'a pas fait ça ?! »

Ω

 _Dans le vaisseau où se trouvaient Kylo Ren et Rey…_

Kylo Ren ju-bi-lait. Enfin, il s'était vengé. Il s'était débarrassé de cette emmerdeuse… Et en plus de ça, il avait récupéré la carte qui le mènerait à son tonton.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise journée que ça…

Ω

 **Règle n°37 :** lorsque quelqu'un vous enquiquine, n'hésitez pas à l'abandonner au milieu d'une horde d'ennemis. Un peu extrême, mais diablement efficace.


	6. Chapitre 5 TFA

**Note de l'auteure :** Me voici donc de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Personnellement, la scène de l'interrogatoire fait partie de mes préférées… Oui, mon côté romantico-culcul adore le Reylo… Mais oui, le truc lumière/ténèbres, je trouve ça tellement cool ! (C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'adorais le Ulquihime de Bleach…). Allez, petite question, quel est votre OTP du moment ? Moi je suis clairement à fond sur le Reylo. Dites-moi ça dans les commentaires, je suis curieuse ! Breeeef.

Et voici ma réponse aux deux gentils commentaires ! Merci de m'en laisser, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !

Ange. J'ai écouté. Il est joli mais j'avoue que je préfère quand ça bouge un peu plus ! Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire, c'est le but d'ailleurs ! Rooooh ! Un pokemon ! Moi perso, chez les évoli, je préfère Nymphali ! Phyllali aussi est meugnon ! Korrigane est un peu lente d'esprit quand il s'agit de percuter quelque chose qui n'était pas dans le script de base, que veux-tu ! Quel dommage que les méchants n'en aient pas, du bon sens… Même pas empoisonné ?! Mais c'est une honte ça madame ! Dis donc : c'est le minimum pour l'hospitalité, c'est la base !

Rose-Eliade. Ouep, je l'ai vu et j'ai trouvé ça bien marrant ! Typiquement le genre de films qui me plait ! Mais j'avoue que j'attends encore plus « Suicide Squad » ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Ça a été un véritable plaisir que d'écrire cette histoire ! C'est que les pauvres, Kylo ne leurs a pas fait un cadeau !

Voili, voilou ! Bonne lecture !

Crédits (que j'oublie à chaque fois de mettre) : Korrigane m'appartient. Les autres personnages appartiennent à Disney.

 **Ω**

 **Chapitre 5 : pourquoi personne ne sait faire un interrogatoire correctement dans cet univers ?!**

« Vous l'avez vu ?! Vous l'avez vu ?! Il l'a capturée et il l'a emmenée ! » S'exclama, désespéré, Finn.

Puis, ce dernier se rendit compte de _qui_ était avec Han Solo et Chewie.

« Toi ! Toi ! » Commença-t-il.

« Oui, moi, moi ? »

« C'est de ta faute ! »

« Wop la ! On arrête ça tout de suite, mon bichon ! Je l'ai pas emmenée ta copine ! C'est Kylo qui s'en est chargé… Moi il m'a carrément abandonnée ! Je vais pleurer d'ailleurs… Ouin ! »

« Tais-toi ! » Ordonna le papa de Kyky, l'air tendu.

« Roh toi, » ricana Korrigane en arrêtant son cinéma, « t'es déprimé parce que tu viens de voir ton gosse ramener une fille à la maison sans te l'avoir dit… Nan mais c'est normal, l'adolescence, tout ça, tout ça… En plus, il a un petit « syndrome Sasuke » ton fiston alors ça ne doit pas aider, je comprends… »

Finn ne comprenait absolument pas qui était cette énergumène. Non, vraiment. Moins d'une heure auparavant, elle était prête à faire un massacre, et là, la brune ne faisait que raconter des conneries plus grosses qu'elle. Un sacré changement de personnalité.

Han Solo, lui, se moquait pas mal des élucubrations de la Sith et se contenta d'appuyer plus fort sur sa nuque afin de la faire avancer plus vite. Chewie tenait quant à lui les deux sabres de la brune. Ces deux-là se rendaient bien compte que si elle avait voulu, avec la Force, elle aurait très bien pu les mettre K.O. et ainsi partir à la recherche d'un vaisseau encore d'attaque pour se barrer d'ici. Bizarrement, elle ne le faisait pas. Bon, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, mais c'était tout de même étrange.

Un engin volant se posa soudain devant eux. Des membres de la Résistance en sortirent. Mais ce n'était absolument pas eux qui intéressaient. Non, la seule et l'unique Leia venait d'apparaître. Elle commença par remarquer la Seigneur Sith (elle haussa les sourcils). Mais celui qui attira bien entendu son attention fut Han Solo.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux… Moment chargé de sous-entendus. Jusqu'à ce que C3PO l'interrompe en lançant :

« Bonté du ciel ! C'est Han Solo ! C'est moi, C3PO ! »

« Merci, Sherlock, on l'avait pas remarqué ! » Bougonna Korrigane en lui collant un coup de pied.

C3PO manqua alors de tomber.

« Hep ! Toi, tu ne bouges pas ! » Ordonna le père de Kylo Ren.

« Gna gna gna… »

« Après tant de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu… Tu me ramènes une Sith en cadeau… Décidément, tu as toujours eu du goût Han… » Remarqua Leia, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Emmenez-là. Et surtout, menottez-la. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'elle nous file entre les doigts… »

Une fois débarrassés de Korrigane, ils purent reprendre tranquillement leur conversation :

« T'as changé de coiffure… » Débuta Han.

On entendit alors au loin un « ça lui va beaucoup mieux que les macarons ! » mais ils l'ignorèrent tous les deux.

« Toujours la même veste… »

« Non, c'est une neuve. »

Puis, Chewie vint faire un gros câlin à la Princesse maintenant Générale. Avec l'arbalète explosive à moins de trois centimètres du visage. Attention aux faux mouvements… A la suite de ça, l'immense peluche partit rejoindre le vaisseau toujours situé derrière eux.

« Leia… Je l'ai vu… Notre fils. »

« Ah mais si vous voulez, je peux carrément vous en parler de votre connard de gosse qui m'a abandonnée au milieu de la Résistance ! » Brailla soudain Korrigane de l'intérieure du vaisseau.

Han et Leia se regardèrent interloqués : comment pouvait-elle entendre ce qu'ils disaient d'où elle était ?!

Ω

Le trajet se déroula d'une manière plutôt désagréable pour Korrigane. Peut-être parce qu'on lui avait retiré ses sabres lasers et qu'elle avait été saucissonnée bien serrée afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Par contre, elle trouvait ça très drôle de voir les membres de la Résistance la regarder du coin de l'œil, tout de même un peu craintifs. Et ses yeux rouges n'arrangeaient rien à l'affaire quand ils les croisaient.

Elle fut poussée sans ménagement hors de l'appareil. Personne pour le moment ne lui avait parlé, mais elle savait que cela n'aurait su tarder. Elle vit au loin FN-boy courir retrouver son ami Poe (ALERTE YAOI !). La brune eut un petit sourire narquois : cet imbécile n'était donc pas mort… Au moins, elle aurait peut-être une distraction vu qu'il semblait être le seul à posséder un tant soit peu d'humour… Et surtout, il y avait le fameux droïde avec eux. Il était enfin à portée de main… Alors que cela faisait des semaines qu'ils recherchaient le plan !

« Avance, » ordonna Leia d'un ton sec.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon ! » Chantonna la Sith en s'exécutant. « Et sinon ? Vous m'emmenez où ? »

« Là où est ta place… Dans une cellule. »

« Roh ! Vous allez tenter d'obtenir des informations de ma part ? J'espère que vous avez un Jedi du tonnerre sous la main parce que sinon, vous allez ramer sévère… » Assura la brune.

Ω

Elle avait été installée dans une petite pièce. La brune regarda d'un œil septique l'homme qui lui faisait face. C'était une armoire à glace à l'air peu aimable. Les cicatrices qui lui couturaient son crâne chauve rendaient encore ses yeux gris encore plus perçants. Pour autant, cela n'empêcha absolument pas Korrigane de le fixer.

Elle bailla soudain d'ennui. Cela faisait une heure environ qu'on l'avait collée là-dedans et elle commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol.

« Quel est votre nom complet ? » Réitéra pour la millième fois au moins l'interrogateur.

« Mais je m'appelle Korrigane. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! »

« Nom de famille. »

« J'en ai pas. Enfin si, j'en ai un, mais on s'en fout. »

« Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas encore utilisé la « manière forte »… Mais si vous ne nous laissez pas le choix… » Laissa entendre l'autre.

« Si vous ne faites ne serait-ce que mine de me toucher, je rentre dans votre tête. Et lorsque j'en ressortirai, vous ne serez même plus capable de faire vos lacés, » le menaça Korrigane avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'un personnage tertiaire même pas présent dans le canon et un honteux plagiat raté d'Ibiki Morino… »

Cela ne sembla nullement impressionner le chauve. Il allait recommencer ses questions mais la Sith l'interrompit soudain.

« Attendez mon brave… Je dois mettre mon grain de sel dans une scène autrement plus importante et tendancieuse pour une fille qui voit des couples partout comme moi ! Vous inquiétez pas si je ne vous réponds pas pendant un petit moment ! Bisous ! »

Ω

 _Sur la base Starkiller…_

Rey avait été attachée à une chaise. La même que celle de Poe. Cela n'avait bien sûr rien de rassurant. Elle finit par se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle eut repris conscience, elle bougea afin de tenter de se détacher. C'était peine perdue, les liens étaient serrés. Face à elle, se trouvait Kylo Ren, masqué. Pour autant, la jeune fille demanda :

« Qui est là ? »

« Tu es mon invitée… »

« Où sont les autres ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux parler de ces assassins, de ces traitres, ces voleurs que tu appelles tes amis ? Tu seras sans doute soulagée d'apprendre que je n'en sais rien… Tu as toujours envie de me tuer… »

 _« Bah c'est sûr que si tu veux te la faire, l'enlever c'est pas la meilleure des solutions… »_

« Bordel ! » S'exclama soudain Kylo Ren sous les yeux de Rey qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre parlait tout seul…

 _« C'est pas parce que tu as mis plus d'une planète entre nous que je vais arrêter de te faire chier ! Tiens-toi le pour dit ! »_ Assura Korrigane.

Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren souffla un bon coup et reprit sa discussion tout en essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il avait une tarée dans sa tête qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des commentaires…

« Tu as donc toujours envie de me tuer… » Réitéra-t-il.

 _« C'te question conne… »_

« C'est absolument normal quand une créature masquée vous pourchasse. »

 _« Ah si t'as pas ton masque, t'as peut-être une chance… Non, en fait à la réflexion, vaut mieux- Eh ! Je t'avais dit de pas le faire ! »_

Et en effet, Kylo Ren avait retiré son couvre-chef, relevant le visage du fils de Leia et de Han… Rey avait d'ailleurs l'air un peu déboussolée par le fait que le méchant fasse ça tranquille alors que jusque-là non…

 _« Laisse tomber, mec… Je crois que ce sont tes cheveux qui font cet effet-là à tout le monde… J'te préviens, quand je te retrouve, je te les coupe de gré ou de force ! »_

« Parle-moi du droïde… »

 _« HAHAHAHA ! Et tu crois qu'elle va te répondre comme ça ? HAHAHA ! »_

 _« Ta gueule Korrigane ! »_ Hurla dans son propre esprit Kylo Ren qui commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol.

La jeune fille se mit alors à lui déblatérer tout un tas de choses techniques… A croire qu'elle avait eu le temps de lire son mode d'emploi alors qu'elle vivait tous ces incroyables rebondissements scénaristiques. Malheureusement pour tous les fanatiques de mécanique absolument pas présents dans la pièce, Kylo l'interrompit :

« Il est porteur d'un fragment de carte. C'est nous qui avons le reste. Nous les avons récupérés dans les archives impériales mais elles étaient incomplètes or il paraît que le droïde t'aurait montré le reste… A toi… Une pilleuse d'épaves… »

 _« Ça ne se fait pas d'attaquer les gens sur leur profession, surtout quand on est un Seigneur Sith mon bon monsieur ! »_

« Tu sais que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, » affirma-t-il alors.

 _« Cette phrase pouvait tellement sembler tendancieuse que même moi j'aurais osé la dire ! »_ Ricana dans son esprit Korrigane. « _Ah non, mais vraiment tu fais fort… Tu m'impressionnes… »_

 _« Mais c'est pas possible ! Est-ce que tu vas un jour arrêter de dériver toutes mes paroles ?! »_

 _« Jamais ! C'est mon fond de commerce ! En plus, j'ai toujours été très fan des histoires d'amour maudite et tout le bordel… Surement mon côté romantico-cul-cul qui ressort… Mais vas-y continue hein… J'voudrais vraiment pas te déranger surtout que la p'tiote a l'air motivée pour t'étrangler sur place… »_

Elle ? Le déranger ? Mais pas du tout voyons… Elle était l'acolyte la plus facile à vivre du monde… Vraiment. Roh ! Puisqu'on vous le dit !

Et sur ce, Kylo s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main près du crâne de son _invitée_. Il commença alors à s'introduire dans son esprit.

« Tu te sens abandonnée… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

 _« Eh beh… Si tu commences à faire le psy de comptoir, on est pas sortis ! En plus, t'es vachement bien placé pour dire ça toi, hein… »_

 _« Laisse-moi me concentrer ! »_

 _« Gna, gna, gna… C'est bon je me tais… Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pas drôle… »_

« Tu as peur de partir… » Continua alors le Seigneur Sith. « Un soir… Alors que tu tombes de sommeil… Tu imagines un océan… Oui, je le vois… Et Han Solo… Tu vois en lui le père qui t'a manqué. Il t'aurait bien déçu… »

 _« Mais arrête de la zyeuter comme ça ! Tu veux pas mettre ton nez dans son décolleter aussi, pendant que tu y es ? »_

 _« Bordel ! Korrigane ! Mais tu vas fermer ta grande gueule, oui ?! Tu peux pas arrêter deux minutes d'inventer des choses et me laisser tranquillement faire mon travail ?! Quand je te retrouve, je te bute ! »_

Oui, Korrigane était en train de venir à bout de sa patience… Quant à savoir s'il y en avait beaucoup…

 _« Tiens, bah tant qu'on y est, et si on parlait du fait que tu m'as abandonnée sur une putain de planète au milieu des ennemis hein ?! »_

Malheureusement pour Kylo Ren, le moment « engueulade » fut pile-poil celui que cette chère Rey choisit pour fermer son esprit.

« Sortez de ma tête… » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Je sais que tu as vu la carte, affirma de nouveau l'autre. Tu vas me la donner. »

Il commençait à avoir une migraine d'enfer entre la tarée qui squattait son esprit et celle qui essayait de le lui fermer… Ah non mais vraiment, il n'était pas aidé… L'homme à la _superbe_ coiffure voulait maintenant en finir vite. Il employa alors une force plus conséquente afin de la soumettre. Elle résista vaillamment.

« Vous pouvez me tuer… Je ne vous donnerai rien… » Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

 _« Ah bah si elle veut mourir… Non mais c'est fou ces gens qui souhaitent qu'on leur brise l'esprit… Sont peut-être maso, qui sait… »_

« On verra, » rétorqua Kylo Ren.

 _« Nan mais cherche pas, on verra rien du tout… Oops ! Spoiler ! »_

Dieu qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir partager son fardeau d'acolyte à ce moment-là… Pour une fois dans sa vie, son vœu allait être exaucé…

Le face à face entre les deux débuta. Bizarrement, personne ne semblait prendre pour le moment l'avantage… Et cela dura. Jusqu'à ce que Rey reprenne du poil de la bête. Son visage, jusqu'ici crispé, se fit plus déterminé, tout comme la lueur dans ses yeux. Instinctivement, elle poussa son esprit à la rencontre de celui de son adversaire… Et perça ses défenses. Et tout ça, sans aucune formation. C'est qu'elle était douée la petite…

« Non c'est toi… C'est toi qui as peur… Tu as peur d'être moins fort que Dark Vador ! » Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

 _« Dieu que cette réplique est nulle… Roh mais attends Kyky… C'est qu'elle a laissé son esprit grand ouvert la cocotte… Je vais y laisser une petite accroche au cas où j'aurais envie de la faire chier par télépathie… Voilà… Kylo ? Eh oh Kylo ! Arrête donc de paniquer parce qu'elle a vu ça… »_

Et en effet, il semblait passablement déboussolé… Contrairement à Rey qui était visiblement fière d'elle.

 _« N'empêche Adam… J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre… Et pour annoncer que tu m'as abandonnée aux mains de la Résistance… Et pour dire que tu viens de te faire envoyer bouler par une pilleuse d'épaves… J'en connais un qui va_ vraiment _faire une drôle de tête… »_

Ω

 **Règle n°21 :** formez des couples avec toutes les personnes qui vous tombent sous la main. Quand vous vous emmerdez, cela peut être fort distrayant… Surtout lorsque ces derniers sont gênés… Après tout, qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire que quelqu'un dise que c'est digne d'un collégien ? Non, parce que ladite personne mourra de votre main pour une réflexion de ce genre… Alors, pourquoi se priver ?

 **Règle n°3 :** les règles les plus longues sont les meilleures… (Roh, encore une phrase un peu space… Je suis irrécupérable…)


	7. Chapitre 6 TFA

**Note de l'auteure :** coucou tout le monde ! Alors, alors… Bah j'avoue que j'ai pas grand-chose à dire (oui, c'est possible…) en introduction, si ce n'est qu'il ne reste qu'un dernier chapitre 7. Après, on aura à faire avec le film VIII donc voilà !

Sinon, voilà ma réponse aux commentaires !

Rose-Eliade : eh oui, Korrigane est super forte !... Aussi bizarre qu'elle puisse être !

Ange : nan mais ils n'ont aucun instinct de survie… Oui, mais on va mettre ça sur l'excuse du « Elle a pas bien l'air menaçante et puis faut bien que le scénario avance ! » ! Bah oui : moi aussi j'ai le droit d'utiliser des excuses bullshit de merde ! XD Ah bah clair : personne ne peut supporter Korrigane plus de deux heures, enfermée dans la même pièce ! Impossible ! Je viens de finir « Assault on Arkham »…. Putain j'en veux plus ! *p* Rien que la scène où Harley revoit pour la première fois Mr. J. dans la cellule, j'étais morte : les gardiens regardent ça comme s'ils étaient au cinéma, en mode *voyons voir la suite du feuilleton sentimental du couple le plus taré au monde* ! Bref ! XD

VideIntergallactique : je suis contente qu'elle te plaise cette scène ! Elle faisait partie des scènes que je voulais absolument adapter… Nan mais il est tellement chelou le comportement de Kylo Ren dedans ! C'est limite s'il n'a pas son nez dans son décolleté, je suis désolée ! XD Contente que Korrigane te plaise toujours !

Bref, voili, voilou ! Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 6 : le papounet de Kyky est mort (Oops… Spoiler !)**

« La pilleuse d'épaves t'a résisté ? »

Comme Korrigane l'avait deviné (ou pas), Snoke n'était pas du tout content du travail qu'avait fourni Kylo Ren.

« La force est puissante en elle ! » Expliqua-t-il.

 _« Woh l'excuse ! »_ Ricana la Seigneur Sith, toujours aux abonnés absents physiquement parlant (mais cela ne saurait tarder : elle venait de jouer un sacré tour à la Résistance… Qu'il vous sera narré plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas…).

« Elle n'a pas été formée ! Elle l'a sans s'en douter ! »

 _« Attends… Tu serais pas un peu en train d'avouer que tu t'es fait One-Shot par une débutante ?! »_

« Et le droïde ?! » Demanda Snoke, de plus en plus mécontent.

« Kylo Ren a estimé que nous avions la fille, et que cela suffisait… »

La brune l'avait déjà dit quelques temps auparavant, mais là, il fallait bien le repréciser : le Général Hux arrivait vraiment toujours au bon moment. Surtout si c'était pour faire son lèche-bottes au Suprême Leader !

« Résultat, le droïde est très probablement à l'heure qu'il est aux mains de l'ennemi… Ils ont sans doute déjà la carte. »

 _« Ça dénonce ! »_

« Il faut les détruire avant qu'ils ne joignent Skywalker… »

« Nous les avons localisés. »

« Bien… Nous allons pouvoir les écraser une bonne fois pour toute… Faites préparer l'arme… » Ordonna Snoke.

« Je peux lui extorquer la carte, Suprême Leader, » réitéra Kylo Ren. « J'agirai selon vos conseils. »

« Si ce que tu dis de cette fille est vraie… Laisse Korrigane s'en charger… Puis, ramenez-la-moi… D'ailleurs, où est-elle, elle ? »

Les deux hommes présents dans la salle se tendirent. Ils étaient autant responsables l'un que l'autre de l'abandon de la Sith et ils savaient très bien qu'ils allaient largement se faire taper sur les doigts quand leur maître s'en rendrait compte… Mais pour la tranquillité, aussi, il fallait bien les comprendre.

Heureusement, pour une fois dans sa vie, Korrigane avait décidé de les sortir d'affaire.

« Je suis là, Suprême Leader. Veuillez excuser mon retard, je devais gérer quelque chose d'important. »

Elle était là. Oui, ils ne savaient pas trop comment c'était possible, mais elle était là. La brune s'agenouilla devant l'hologramme, baissant la tête avec respect.

« Je suis désolée, » ajouta-t-elle, « si je ne me suis pas montrée à la hauteur de vos espérances en n'extirpant pas moi-même les informations du cerveau de cette fille… Je pensais que ce serait un bon entraînement pour Kylo Ren. Ainsi, il pourrait pleinement laisser ses scrupules de côté… Malheureusement, il semble qu'effectivement, cette pilleuse d'épaves ait un lien très fort avec la Force. C'est d'ailleurs assez impressionnant à constater. Je la tuerai sur le champ si vous me l'ordonnez, maître… »

Snoke la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence lourd. Les deux autres retenaient leur souffle tandis que Korrigane gardait tête basse. Elle ne devait montrer aucun trouble, sinon, ils risquaient tous les trois de se faire choper. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la Sith se disait que c'était foutu. Pourtant, après un moment qui lui sembla infini, le Suprême Leader reprit la parole :

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Comme je viens de le dire à Kylo Ren, tu t'occuperas de trouver la vérité à propos de la carte dans la tête de cette fille, puis vous me l'apporterez… Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Très clair. Je m'acquitterai de ma mission avec loyauté et ferveur. »

Satisfait, l'hologramme commença à se brouiller, laissant Snoke disparaître… Cependant, avant que ce dernier ne soit plus du tout en contact avec eux, ils purent entendre siffler :

« Quelle bonne menteuse tu fais… »

Les trois adeptes du Premier Ordre restèrent muets et immobiles pendant quelques instants… Jusqu'à ce que Korrigane se relève en lançant :

« Ah ! On l'a échappé belle les mecs ! Avouez que mon jeu d'actrice est fabuleux ! »

Le blondinet tourna lentement sa tête vers elle puis annonça :

« Je vais préparer l'arme… Nous nous verrons plus tard… »

Et sur ce, il s'exécuta. Ne restait donc plus que Kylo Ren et la brune.

« Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ? »

Ce fut la première question qu'il posa…

« Oh ? Tu veux que je te raconte la petite histoire, mon bichon ? Si c'est si gentiment demandé, j'imagine que je ne peux pas te le refuser… »

Ω

 _Quelques temps plus tôt, juste après l'interrogatoire de Rey… (Oui, Kylo Ren a mis bien deux bonnes heures avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller affronter son maître… Et on le comprend…)… Oui, je sais, c'est un flash-back, mais sachez que c'est seulement le deuxième… Ce qui veut dire que je me soigne à ce propos !_

Korrigane avait ré-ouvert les yeux sur son environnement immédiat. Elle cligna des yeux, l'air un peu désorientée. Malgré les apparences, ce n'était pas si agréable que ça de rentrer dans l'esprit des gens. Surtout dans un esprit aussi paumé que celui de Kylo Ren.

Elle était toute seule. Ibiki-en-carton devait en avoir eu marre d'essayer de la réveiller… ça tombait particulièrement bien. La brune devait revenir au plus vite sinon, ils auraient de gros, gros problèmes. Snoke n'était pas réputé pour être un Bisounours…

La brune étudia un peu les options qui s'offraient à elle. Et elle prit celle qui semblait la plus logique : elle utilisa la Force. Bah oui, la Force est vraiment le Deus Ex Machina des Jedis ! Avec elle, on pourrait résoudre les trois quarts des problèmes tant qu'on n'a pas un autre utilisateur de ça devant soi… Donc, Korrigane ouvrit la porte (ainsi que ses menottes et tout le tintouin) grâce à ses pouvoirs…

Le battant s'ouvrit sans bruit. C'était presque trop simple. En même temps, les membres de la Résistance n'étaient pas très doués avec les gens intelligents… Quel dommage pour eux que la Sith le soit un tant soit peu. Et en plus, il n'y avait personne dehors. Elle s'engagea donc sans aucune prudence dans le couloir. Enfin, cela ne dura pas longtemps car elle sentit la présence de deux personnes au loin… Elle se cacha donc, comme dans un mauvais remake d'une mauvaise scène précédente, dans le premier couloir qu'elle sentait désert.

« Nan mais attendez… Pourquoi est-ce que je me planque moi ? Roh la la… J'ai jamais été capable de faire des fuites haletantes… Donc, on va abréger cet exercice difficile… »

Et sur ce, Korrigane sauta d'un coup de sa cachette, pile devant les deux neuneus qui passaient par là.

« Coucou ! »

Les deux Résistants sursautèrent. Puis se figèrent. Korrigane s'était introduite dans leur esprit. Oui, encore une fois. Elle passait vraiment son temps dans la tête des autres… Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi elle n'avait pas toute la sienne… Bref.

« Alors les cocos, vous allez me conduire au port spatial… Comme ça je vais pouvoir retourner chez moi ! Enfin, « chez moi », c'est un bien grand mot mais c'est sans doute ce qui s'en rapproche le plus… Allez mes cocos ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! »

 _Voici donc la fin de l'explication de Korrigane…_

Ω

« Et pouf ! Voilà, comment je suis rentrée ! » Finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais croire à tes salades ? » Fit remarquer Kylo en levant un sourcil.

« Bah pourquoi pas ? C'est tout à fait logique ! »

« Et quand as-tu récupéré tes sabres ? » Demanda l'autre.

« Euh… Ils sont passés par le même trou scénaristique que celui de Luke ? »

« C'est fou à quel point tu sais monter des histoires abracadabrantes devant le maître et après me sortir des explications pareilles… »

« Roh ! Mais c'est rien… A la rigueur on s'en fiche non ? »

Et sur ce, elle disparut de la salle où le hologramme de Snoke était présent il y a quelques minutes.

« Nom de Dieu… Ne me dites pas qu'en plus de la télépathie, elle nous fait de la téléportation… » Souffla le Maître Sith.

 _« Mon pouvoir de Deus Ex Machina est très bien, monsieur ! C'est mon seul moyen pour pouvoir survivre dans cette histoire ! Comprends-moi ! A plus, mon bichon ! Je dois aller démonter des rambardes de sécurité ! Je m'occuperai de Rey plus tard… Bye ! »_

« C'est moi ou elle me donne des surnoms de plus en plus ridicule ? Enfin… Je ne suis plus à ça près, j'imagine… »

Ω

 _Dans la base des Reb- Résistants… Excusez-moi, c'est l'habitude…_

La Générale Leia entra dans la pièce où aurait dû se trouver la Seigneur Sith. Et bien sûr, elle n'y était pas. L'ancienne princesse manqua de s'étouffer sur place et se retourna vers Néo-Ibiki :

« Où est-elle ?! »

« Je… Je ne sais pas ! Elle était là ! Quand elle est tombée dans les pommes, je suis parti à votre recherche parce que je n'arrivai pas à la réveiller ! »

« Il faut faire quelque chose maintenant. Elle sait où nous nous cachons… Si elle réussit à rejoindre sa base, cette Sith va tout révéler ! Réunion dans la salle principale dans cinq minutes ! » Ordonna Leia. « On va avancer la mission prévue… »

Ω

 _De retour sur la base au nom parfaitement ridicule et prévisible…_

« Seigneur, on ne l'a pas trouvée dans le hangar sept cent dix-sept… » Annonça Officier lambda n°4578. Mais nos hommes sont en alerte.

« Verrouillez tous les hangars. Elle va essayer de voler un vaisseau. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passa ici ? » Demanda soudain une voix.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent et virent Korrigane, équipée d'un harnais et d'une boîte à outils. Elle les regardait d'un air désespéré qui semblait leur dire : « Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, bande d'incompétents ? »

« La prisonnière s'est échappée, Seigneur Korrigane. »

« Pardon ?! Alors après Poe et FN-boy, c'est Rey qui se barre ?! Mais c'est quoi ce putain d'endroit où tout le monde peut circuler comme il veut ?! »

Et sur ce coup-là, malheureusement, Kylo Ren ne pouvait que se montrer d'accord. La sécurité laissait vraiment à désirer. Ou alors la chance inhérente à tout héros digne de ce nom était vraiment forte.

Brusquement, Kyky tourna la tête et annonça :

« Han Solo… »

« Ah ! T'es pas encore un vrai Seigneur Sith toi, mon bichon… »

« Pardon ?! » S'étrangla l'autre qui était déjà en train de réfléchir à la confrontation avec son père.

« Bah oui : un vrai Seigneur Sith se doit d'avoir des problèmes respiratoires ! C'est le minimum syndical ! »

« Tu n'en as pas toi, à ce que je sache… » Rétorqua Kylo Ren qui se rendait bien compte qu'il était en train de perdre du temps.

« Mais moi c'est parce que je suis une Seigneur Sith… En carton ! »

Ω

« Mais… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! » Hallucina Kylo Ren sur place en arrivant devant une passerelle qui surplombait un immense gouffre.

Passerelle dont il manquait… Les rambardes. Avec un gouffre pareil en-dessous, c'était presque une invitation à faire un plongeon. Un des Stormtroopers qui accompagnaient le Seigneur Sith lui répondit :

« C'est… La Seigneur Korrigane. On a essayé de l'en empêcher, mais elle a tellement insisté qu'on l'a laissée faire… Elle voulait absolument enlever les barrières. Comme quoi c'était quelque chose de très important pour le futur. »

« Elle a insisté ? C'est-à-dire ? » L'interrogea Kylo Ren dont l'énervement commençait à monter.

« Elle a étranglé le mécanicien qui a essayé de s'interposer… Et elle l'a balancé d'une main dans le vide. »

« Bon, » souffla l'homme aux goûts capillaires louches. « Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Maintenant, allez faire votre travail. Je ne veux pas qu'une seule de ces vermines puisse faire le moindre dégât ! »

Et sur ce, il s'engagea sur la passerelle. Etrangement, il n'était pas particulièrement rassuré. Le fait que Korrigane s'y soit intéressée de près était… Euh… Perturbant. Pour autant, il prit sur lui, et avança.

Korrigane, quant à elle, attendait le bon moment pour faire son apparition.

Au moment où tous les spectateurs ne s'y attendaient _pas du tout_ , une voix se fit entendre… Hurlant un prénom passablement ridicule pour un méchant :

« Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! »

Kylo Ren se figea, puis se retourna lentement. Han Solo était là. A moins de quinze mètres de lui. Puis il sentit une autre présence, un peu plus loin derrière lui. Korrigane. Ça aurait fait un plan vachement cool n'empêche : l'être du Côté Lumineux de la Force à un bout, celui du Côté Obscur à l'autre. Et le sale gosse paumé à ce propos au milieu. M'enfin, ce n'était qu'une idée comme ça en passant… Un Stormtrooper mit dans sa ligne de mire Han Solo. Il plaça son doigt sur la gâchette, s'apprêtant à tirer. D'un simple mouvement du bras, Korrigane l'envoya bouler au loin. Il n'aurait tout de même pas fallu interrompre cette scène dramatique à souhait, n'est-ce pas ?

La Sith ricana :

« Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es barré de chez toi, mec… « Ben »… Ils avaient du goût tes parents ! Je vais devoir t'appeler « Benjamin »… Ou « Benji »… Ouais je sais que c'est juste « Ben » mais voilà quoi… On a vu carrément mieux pour un méchant ! »

Comme Ben l'ignorait, Korrigane se tut et s'approcha du pont. Elle finit par s'asseoir, balançant tranquillement ses jambes dans le vide. Soudain, elle remarqua FN-boy et Rey, en haut sur une plateforme. Elle leur adressa un sourire resplendissant ainsi qu'un petit signe de main. Bizarrement ils ne lui répondirent pas. Mal-élevés.

« Han Solo. »

« Tu l'appelles même pas « papa » ? Y'a de l'abus là ! »

Face à cette scène, Korrigane avait étrangement envie de rire.

« Tu es là toi… » Remarqua le papa de Kyky.

« Ouep, mais pas pour te servir si tu te posais la question ! Enfin, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Continuez, continuez : j'ai pris du popcorn ! »

Après l'intervention de la folle-dingue de service, la scène redevint sérieuse :

« J'attendais ce jour depuis longtemps, » annonça Kylo Ren de sa voix modifiée.

Han ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avancer sur cette passerelle SANS barrières. Que c'était **SUBTILE**.

« Enlève ce masque. Il ne te sert à rien. »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui : il est très laid ce masque… Enfin vu les cheveux qu'il y a dessous… »

« Que crois-tu découvrir si je l'enlève ? »

« Le visage d'un ado qui a en réalité une trentaine d'années avec des cheveux d'enfer ? » Proposa _innocemment_ Korrigane.

« Le visage de mon fils, » asséna Han Solo avec un visage grave.

« TIN TIN TIIIIIIN ! »

Le fils de Han Solo enleva alors son masque, le tenant dans sa main.

« Ton fils ? Je l'ai tué… Il était aussi faible et stupide que son père… »

« Ouais bah j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'est guère amélioré, mon bichon… »

« Il n'existe plus, » finit Kylo.

« C'est ce que Snoke veut te faire croire. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Mon fils est toujours en vie. »

« Non. Notre Chef Suprême a toujours raison. »

« Wohputain. Ça, ça fait embrigadement de la mort ! T'aurais quand même pu faire un effort et trouver un meilleur argument ! »

« Snoke t'utilise pour tes pouvoirs… »

« … Qui ne sont pas particulièrement exceptionnels contrairement à ceux de Rey, j'ai envie de dire. »

« Quand il n'en aura plus besoin, il t'écrasera. »

« Si y'a que ça qui t'inquiète, petit papounet de Kyky, je peux très bien l'aider à s'en sortir hein… Les Deus Ex Machina sortis de nulle part, c'est mon truc ! Putain mais c'est d'un chiant qu'on m'ignore comme ça ! C'est comme si j'étais plus dans le fi- Eh toi là ! »

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**_

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

 _ **« Il faut bien que le film progresse… Et je ne vais pas marquer à chacune de tes répliques qu'ils t'ignorent, ça va faire redondant… Donc maintenant, tu peux continuer tes commentaires. Mais cherche pas, ils n'y réagiront pas jusqu'à ce que je l'ai décidé ! »**_

« Screugneugneu qu'elle m'agace celle-là ! Bref, on en était où déjà ? »

Effectivement, reprenons la suite de cette histoire :

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, » estima Han Solo.

« C'est trop tard… »

« Ah non pitié ! Pas de sentimentalisme ! On a déjà eu Anakin, ça suffit ! »

« Non, il est encore temps, » assura son père d'une voix sûre. « Tu peux repartir avec moi. »

« Mais oui bien sûr… Comme si les membres de la Résistance allaient accepter qu'un des plus hauts gradés du Premier Ordre, qui a tué nombre des leurs, vienne tranquille, pépère ! »

« Tu nous manques… »

« Oui, bah moi c'est qu'il me manquerait aussi le petit Kyky ! Plus personne à emmerder ! Quel dommage franchement ! Quoique, il me resterait le Général Nazi… »

« Je me sens coupé en deux, » finit par dire l'homme aux cheveux rebelles. « Je ne veux plus ressentir une souffrance pareille. Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse, mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force. Tu veux m'aider ? »

« Oui, je t'aiderai, » affirma son père.

« Ouh ! ça sent le coup foireux pour toi Han ! Fais gaffe ! » Le prévint Korrigane.

Kylo Ren laissa tomber son masque sur la passerelle dans un bruit sourd. Puis, il tendit son arme à Han Solo.

« Non… Tu ne vas quand même pas m'abandonner moi ? Ton acolyte que tu as malencontreuse déjà abandonnée sur une planète tout de même ! Tu ne me ferais pas ça à moi ! J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à convertir au Côté Obscur ! »

Pour autant il ne l'écouta pas (même si cette fois-ci, il l'avait bien entendue). La laisser en plan faisait même parti des bienfaits que pouvait lui apporter le Côté Lumineux, c'est dire… Il présentait toujours son sabre laser. L'ancien/actuel contrebandier serra la garde de l'arme dans sa main. Au même moment, le faisceau de lumière qui les éclairait s'éteignit.

« Symbolique, quand tu nous tiens… » Murmura Korrigane en se relevant et en s'approchant des deux hommes.

C'était maintenant à son tour de véritablement entrer en scène. Un silence oppressant se fit. Seuls les pas de la Sith le rompaient. Tout le monde comprenait maintenant ce qu'il allait se passer. Plus elle approchait, plus cela devenait limpide à leurs yeux, et pourtant, personne ne pouvait y faire quoique ce soit. Le Destin s'était mis en marche. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Au moment même où Korrigane aurait pu toucher Kylo Ren si elle l'avait voulu, ce dernier enclencha son sabre laser. Et tua son père. Il lui enfonça la lame dans le corps. La seule réaction que put avoir le pauvre homme fut de porter une main au visage de son fils (Voulait-il le gifler ? On ne le saura jamais…). Han Solo tomba alors dans le vide.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Même Korrigane n'avait rien à dire (Enfin si, elle aurait voulu se féliciter à voix haute d'avoir enlevé les barrières, mais même elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment…). Puis ce fut le chaos. Rey et Finn crièrent. Chewbacca tira. Korrigane réagit vite. Elle tira en arrière son acolyte, encore choqué parce qu'il venait de faire, et para un des tirs à l'aide d'un de ses sabres laser. Malheureusement, un autre réussit à atteindre le fils de feu Han à la hanche.

Kylo Ren était toujours un peu sonné malgré la blessure qu'on venait de lui faire. Voyant ça, Korrigane le prit par les épaules (ce qui était passablement comique vu qu'ils avaient au minimum une quarantaine de centimètres de différence…) et le tança :

« Regarde-moi. Concentre-toi. Reprends-toi. On a encore du travail. Tu as fait le bon choix. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, ne pense même pas à pleurer. Sinon, je crois que je vais bugger et je vais te pousser dans le vide… Suis-moi. On doit encore traquer FN-boy et Rey ! »

Et sur ce, elle entraîna un parricide, un peu plus motivé maintenant dehors, tandis que des tirs sortaient de partout.

Ω

 **Règle n°5 :** le mensonge est une des meilleures armes dont une folle dispose… Après tout, si elle est timbrée, qui nous dit qu'elle distingue le vrai du faux ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vous piège. Vous êtes prévenus.


	8. Chapitre 7 TFA

**Note de l'auteure :** coucou ! Okay, donc là, c'est le dernier chapitre pour ce film-ci ! Eh oui ! Après tout, je compte bien continuer l'aventure lors du film VII ! Bon, après je publierai peut-être un petit bonus, parce que j'ai pas mal de scènettes à la con que j'ai écrites là-dessus... Enfin bref ! Sinon, les réponses aux commentaires :

Ange : Mais moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça un peu con... OK, y'a le coup : oui, c'est mon fils, j'y crois encore, mais bon... y'a une limite ! Bah tu sais, ça existe des bestioles semblables ! Ce sont des « chiens Sith » ! ça a une sale gueule par contre... Au fait, t'as l'air d'aimer les pokémons... t'as qu'ils ont annoncé les noms des nouvelles versions sur DS ?

Rose-Eliade : je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire !

Bref, bonne lecture !

PS : sachant que là, je poste avec open office, je ne sais absolument pas comment va se comporter la conversion... Bref.

 **Chapitre 7 : ce combat épique entre deux bretteurs de génie !**

Finn et Rey couraient dans la neige. Leur fuite était désespérée sachant qu'ils étaient au courant que les deux Seigneurs Sith les avaient pris en chasse.

« Le Faucon est par là ! » Lança FN-boy, tout en guidant la jeune fille.

Ils parcoururent ainsi quelques mètres avant qu'un son caractéristique ne les fasse stopper leur course. Kylo Ren et Korrigane se tenaient devant eux. Kylo Ren avec son sabre à garde, Korrigane avec ses deux lames. La lueur rouge projetée sur la neige laissait présager du pire. Comme un sinistre avertissement : le sang allait couler.

La Sith rabattit soudain son capuchon sur sa tête : c'était qu'il faisait froid tout de même ! L'autre avait quant à lui abandonné son casque et, cheveux au vent, tentait de faire abstraction de la douleur malgré l'hémoglobine qui commençait à véritablement imbiber le tissus de son vêtement.

Pour autant, les deux Résistants ne perdirent pas leur courage. Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas assuré vers les deux autres.

« On n'en a pas encore fini ! » Lança Kylo Ren.

Korrigane voyait bien qu'il souffrait : il était en nage alors même qu'ils étaient dans la neige. C'était signe que quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment… C'est pourquoi, elle se proposa gentiment de l'aider :

« Tu veux te charger de la p'tiote ? Moi je peux prendre FN-boy, y'a pas de problème, on se connaît déjà ! »

« C'est à moi de régler ça, » rétorqua anciennement Ben Solo.

« Tout seul, tout seul ? »

« Tout seul. »

« Bon, eh bien si tu le souhaites… »

Et sur ce, à la surprise générale, elle éteignit ses deux sabres. Puis, elle se dirigea un peu plus loin et se laissa tomber en arrière. Pour dessiner un ange des neiges. Oui, ce n'était pas une blague. Comme les trois autres la regardaient d'un air interloqué, elle proposa :

« Si vous voulez, je peux faire un bonhomme de neige à la place ! »

Devant le manque de réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel et céda :

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Je me tiens tranquille, vous pouvez commencer votre combat… Je ne m'occuperai que des commentaires ! »

Si cette réplique avait été dite par une autre personne, Kylo Ren ne l'aurait pas écoutée et se serait d'abord débarrassé d'elle avant de faire quoique ce soit. Mais comme il s'agissait de Korrigane…

« Tu es monstrueux ! » Cracha alors Rey en reportant son attention sur le Seigneur Sith.

« Si tu parles de sa coiffure, on est tout à fait d'accord ma cocotte ! Enfin, la tienne n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre… Mais sinon là, mon petit Kylo, je crois qu'elle te déteste clairement… ça va être difficile de te la taper… Misère… »

« Nous allons régler ça entre nous, » répondit Kylo à la pilleuse d'épaves.

« En même temps, j'ai envie de te dire : entre qui d'autre ? Z'êtes tout seul avec FN-boy alors… »

« Han Solo ne te sauvera pas ! » Acheva finalement le brun.

Rey le regarda alors avec de la haine au fond des yeux. Lorsque Korrigane remarqua ça, elle fut véritablement convaincue que la jeune fille avait tout à fait sa place avec eux. Pour autant, l'originaire de Jakku tendit son bras comme pour activer le sabre laser tombé-dans-le-vide-mais-pas-trop de Luke. Malheureusement pour elle, son adversaire fut plus rapide. D'un geste, il l'envoya voler contre un arbre, grâce à la Force. Elle le percuta avec force et s'écroula dans la neige. Finn se rua à son chevet, laissant son dos sans défense. Ce qui n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle, il fallait bien se l'avouer.

Après avoir répété moult fois « Rey, non… Rey, non… », FN-boy remarqua enfin Kylo qui s'approchait de lui en faisant des moulinets tout à fait ridicules avec son sabre. En voyant ça, Korrigane leva les yeux au ciel aussi loin qui lui était possible :

« Rappelle-moi de t'enseigner un peu mieux l'art du sabre lorsque ce sera fini… Non, parce que là… On dirait vraiment un abruti… »

Kylo Ren cria quelque chose de tout à fait incompréhensible (J'ai re-visionné trois fois, impossible de savoir si c'est « Relève-toi », « Prenez garde », ou autre chose…). Le visage du jeune homme à la peau sombre se fit alors plus déterminé encore. Il se releva tout en agrippant le sabre au laser bleu. Il appuya sur le bouton. La neige était maintenant illuminée de bleu.

« Lâche ce sabre. Ce sabre est à moi, » cracha alors l'homme aux cheveux dans le vent.

« Euh… J'ai envie de te dire, que si il doit appartenir à quelqu'un, ce serait plutôt à Rey… Non parce que c'est à elle qu'il est arrivé le coup de la baguette d'Harry Potter… En plus, je veux pas dire, mais je trouve que le sabre laser à garde rouge est vachement plus cool qu'un basique bleu… Intervint Korrigane qui fut cordialement ignorée. »

« Viens le prendre ! » Rétorqua FN-boy.

Et Finn se rua sur lui comme un demeuré en poussa un cri de guerre passablement ridicule.

« Mais attends… Si Kylo doit venir le chercher, ce serait pas plutôt à lui d'aller vers- oh et puis merde. Le jour où vous aurez des dialogues cohérents hein… »

Le Seigneur Sith mit moins de deux minutes pour envoyer notre cher ancien stormtrooper à terre. Et plutôt que de l'achever direct, il se retourna en faisant on ne savait pas trop quoi, laissant le temps à l'autre de se relever. Ça c'est du fair-play. Pendant ce temps, Korrigane était en train de faire l'autruche dans la neige afin de ne pas voir les talents de bretteur de ces deux énergumènes tout en répétant une litanie sans fin de « Mais arrête donc de faire des moulinets avec ton épée… Mais arrête donc de faire des moulinets avec ton épée ! ».

Le combat se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Kylo coince Finn dans un duel de force contre un arbre (ALERTE YAOI ! Je répète, ALERTE YAOI… Non, c'est bon je déconne… Dans les fanfics Yaoi, on colle plutôt Kylo avec Hux et Finn avec Poe… Quoique… Y'a aussi du Kylo avec Poe qui traîne…).

Le Seigneur Sith fit alors preuve de bon sens et tourna la garde de son arme dans ses mains. Le faisceau rouge, jusqu'ici inutile, rentra dans l'épaule de son adversaire. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et on pouvait le comprendre.

Cela fit sortir Rey de son inconscience (Rien de tel que les cris de souffrance d'un ami pour se réveiller frais et dispo…). Pendant ce temps-là Finn reprit du poil de la bête, rompit le rapport de force, Kylo Ren essaya de jouer au bûcheron en s'en prenant à un arbre et récolta une blessure à l'épaule grâce à son adversaire. Quel emploi du temps rempli.

Cette seconde plaie mit notre très cher chevelu de fort mauvaise humeur (encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà). D'une torsion rapide du poignet, il désarma Finn. L'arme de ce dernier vola au loin. Il fallait espérer que les armes des Jedis étaient sous garantie parce que vu les chocs que ce sabre laser avait dû prendre…

Kylo Ren réussit enfin à battre son adversaire en lui infligent un coup dans le dos. Cela eut pour effet de faire sortir la tête de Korrigane de son trou. Elle hurla :

« Jaime Lannister sort de ce corps ! »

Elle avait le visage trempé et endolori par la température de la neige à force d'être restée dedans. La Sith se leva et regarda son acolyte tendre le bras afin de faire venir à lui le sabre de son tonton. Parce que marcher, c'est pour les chiens. Non mais. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsque l'arme s'éleva, ce ne fut pas pour aller dans sa main. Non, elle se dirigea droit sur Rey qui avait visiblement acheté au bouquiniste du coin un manuel « La Force pour les Nuls ».

Maintenant que la jeune pilleuse d'épaves avait sorti ses pouvoirs d'une pochette surprise, le véritable combat allait pouvoir commencer. Prenant la même position que son ami quelques instants plus tôt (vu comment il a fini, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée), Rey activa sa baguette laser. Kylo reprit son sabre bien en main.

« Rah ! Diantre ! Fichtre ! Diable ! Il a refait un moulinet ! » S'étrangla Korrigane.

Le combat débuta. Et la Sith eut envie de se plonger la tête dans le sol de nouveau. Cependant, elle se retint et, devant l'étendue du désastre que produisaient ces deux escrimeurs de génie, lança :

« Rey ! Arrête donc de foncer, pointe en avant comme si tu avais une lance ! Et toi Kylo, cesse donc de faire des mouvements si grands ! C'est un laser ! T'as pas besoin d'y mettre une très grande force ! Nom de Dieu ! Nom de Dieu ! »

Cependant, ils ne l'écoutèrent pas ce qui est tout de même fort dommage…

Plus le combat se déplaçait et plus Korrigane avait l'impression de son acolyte allait se transformer en bûcheron à couper tous les arbres comme ça. Enfin, tant qu'il ne mettait pas d'horribles chemises à carreaux… Elle les suivait à distance en courant comme une dératée. Bah oui : ils avançaient vite et elle avait de petites jambes.

Soudain, un gouffre commença à se former derrière Rey. Son adversaire finit par la tenir à sa merci, la mettant dos au précipice en l'occurrence. Ils entrèrent alors dans un duel de force. Malheureusement pour elle, il y avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de chance qu'elle y perde. Mais comme c'est une héroïne, le un pour cent suffisait largement.

Ils étaient presque front contre front lorsque son adversaire lança :

« Il te faut un guide ! Je peux t'enseigner la voie de la Force ! »

« Faudrait déjà que t'aies le niveau ! » Ricana Korrigane, non loin d'eux et ne se mêlant toujours pas directement à cette histoire.

Cette indication à propos de la Force fit repenser Rey à son petit manuel et elle ferma les yeux. En plein combat. Au bord d'un précipice. BEST IDEA EVER. Avec une balayette, Kylo Ren aurait pu la finir. Heureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas le sens pratique.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les mirettes, ce fut bien entendu pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent. Et Rey finit par infliger une nouvelle blessure à la jambe au chevelu. Puis une deuxième encore à l'épaule (Fétichistes des épaules, tiens !). Après une ou deux autres confrontations, elle réussit à lui coller un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le fit tomber.

« Ah ! Elle, elle sait utiliser ses jambes ! Prends exemple, Kyky ! ça t'aurait vachement servi tout à l'heure ! »

Ils se firent de nouveau face. Malgré son piètre état, le Seigneur Sith ne voulait pas abandonner. Cependant, face à une fille qui semblait abuser des power-up autant Korrigane abusait des Deus Ex Machina et des blagues de mauvais goût, ce n'était pas vraiment simple. Rey réussit alors à toucher le visage de son adversaire. Ce dernier tomba dans la neige. Rey, à quelques mètres de lui, semblait indécise sur son sort. Et là, tout se figea.

En effet, Korrigane venait de véritablement débarquer avec un mètre de couture passablement grand. Elle s'approcha d'abord de Kylo Ren et lui en colla une extrémité dans la main. Puis elle se dirigea vers Rey et fit de même à la jeune fille qui était paralysée par la surprise. Enfin, la Sith, à l'aide d'un calcul très simple, trouva le milieu de cette distance. Elle fit voler un bâton jusqu'à sa main et traça un trait vertical dans la neige pile à cet endroit.

Une fois cela fait, elle put appeler, un sourire aux lèvres :

« C'est bon la faille clichée ! Tu peux venir, j'ai fait les mesures ! Ce sera bien pile poil entre les deux ! »

Comme si la planète avait entendu son appel, un nouveau gouffre énorme se forma à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait indiqué. Ce cataclysme sépara les deux adversaires qui ne purent que s'observer à distance, se jurant intérieurement chacun de finir cette bataille plus tard.

Alors que Rey partit en courant retrouver son ami FN-boy, Korrigane fit la seule chose qu'elle avait à faire : elle fit léviter son acolyte en s'enfuit le plus vite possible afin de rejoindre le vaisseau qui les conduirait en sécurité. Tout en veillant à ce qu'il ne se prenne pas de branches dans la gueule… Ou alors juste une ou deux.

 **FIN DU FILM VII**

-oOo-

 **Règle n°29 :** la Nature est vraiment bien faite. A faille clichée, règle clichée !


	9. Bonus TFA

**Note de l'auteure :** coucou ! Me voici enfin là avec la bonus que j'avais oublié de poster : honte à moi ! Bref, j'avoue que j'ai pas mal rigolé en lisant ça... Aussi, j'ai introduit à la fin un certain Jean-Jacques, vous pensez quoi de l'introduire dans l'histoire lorsque j'aurai les moyens de faire la parodie du VIII ?

Sinon, voyons voir la réponse aux commentaires :

 **Rose-Eliade**. Eh bien la suite sortira lorsque j'aurai vu le VIII c'est-à-dire dans... Longtemps. Mais j'avoue que j'ai hâte de pouvoir dire des tas de conneries à ce propos !

 **Ange.** Les chiens Sith sont peut-être pas mignons mais je suis sûre qu'ils font d'excellents chiens de garde ! Nan mais imagine les cambrioleurs ! Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que j'écrirai quelque chose sur Star Trek pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'y connais strictement rien ! M'enfin, si un jour je m'y intéresse, pourquoi pas !

Bref, voili, voilou ! Cette fois-ci, je peux réellement dire "à dans plus d'un an !" !

Biz et merci d'avoir suivi cette "première partie" !

 **Bonus : Qui c'est qui est là pour mettre le bordel ? C'est Koko ! (ou, La vie quotidienne de Korrigane)**

Tous les événements relatés par la suite, se situent avant le film VII, durant la période de quelques semaines où Kylo Ren et Korrigane cherchent ce foutu plan (et ne le trouvent pas…).

 _Peu après son arrivée dans le vaisseau que dirige Hux… Dans la cantine des Stormtroopers._

\- Dites, vous savez qui est la petite qui suit Kylo Ren comme son ombre ? Lança LR-5678 en piochant dans son assiette.

\- Pas du tout, répondit PS-1409. Elle a l'air d'avoir quoi ? Treize, quatorze ans au maximum ?

\- Attends, si jeune ?

\- J'ai eu du mal à lui donner un âge quand je l'ai vu, mais elle n'est vraiment pas bien vieille…

Un stormtrooper, un peu plus téméraire et grande-gueule que les autres, s'introduisit alors dans leur discussion :

\- Elle a vraiment un comportement louche avec lui… Tu crois que ça pourrait être sa fille ?

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla, avec le morceau de nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche, LR-5678. Il est trop jeune et elle trop vieille ! ça ne colle pas !

\- Si tu le dis… Ou alors, avança FG-0928, il préfère peut-être les gamines… Genre c'est sa pu-

\- Tut-tut-tut… Que c'est grossier… On dit « prostituée » ou encore « péripatéticienne »… Non mais quel langage, j'te jure…

\- C'est bon ! Railla FG-0928 totalement absorbé par son assiette. Venant de ta part, PS-1409, j'ai pas de leçon à recevoir à ce propos vu comment tu jures comme un charretier ! Et puis, t'es malade ? Elle est bizarre ta voix !

PS-1409 le regardait d'un air mi-choqué, mi-gêné. Il murmura alors à son interlocuteur en tentant d'attirer son attention vers un point bien précis grâce à ses coups d'œil appuyés :

\- Euh… C'est pas moi qui aie dit ça…

Il régnait maintenant un silence de mort dans la cantine. Relevant la tête, FG-0928 demanda :

\- Si c'est pas toi, alors c'est qu-

Le stormtrooper fautif fit un bon d'au moins trente mètres lorsqu'il découvrit, à côté de lui, ladite gamine. Cette dernière avait le même sourire qu'un chat qui va boulotter un canari. Autant dire : absolument rien pour lui plaire. Elle ne portait pas sa cape habituelle et était assise, accoudée négligemment contre la table. La petite plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux du soldat :

\- Non, mais vas-y hein… Continue… Fais comme si j'étais pas là… Je voulais savoir les rumeurs qui courraient sur moi… Et alors là, je ne suis pas déçue ! Rit-elle.

Le pauvre FG-0928 tenta de trouver de l'aide parmi ses collègues, mais il fit malheureusement chou blanc… Il se contenta alors de bégayer lamentablement :

\- Ne… Ne dites pas… Ce que je viens… De dire… à Kylo Ren… S'il… S'il-vous-plaît…

Le visage de la gamine se fit alors hilare :

\- Parce qu'en plus, vous croyez sérieusement avoir raison ?!

\- Euh… C'est pas le cas ? Avança prudemment PS-1409.

\- Si, pourquoi ?

La tête qu'ils tirèrent tous à ce moment-là, valait tout l'or du monde. La brune s'en doutait et c'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'elle lui avait répondu ça… Elle s'étouffa de rire et rectifia :

\- Mais non, je déconne ! Vous verriez vos têtes ! A tomber ! Non, plus sérieusement, moi je suis-

Elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte de la cantine. Cap'tain Brienne arrivait. Et elle n'avait pas l'air très contente : on le voyait même sans que sa tête soit nue.

\- Seigneur Korrigane ! Appela-t-elle. Je vous cherche depuis trois heures !

\- Mais il n'y a pas de- Ah, constata LR-5678 en comprenant enfin.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Rétorqua l'officier, impatiente. Enfin, tant que vous êtes là, autant faire une présentation officielle, cela évitera les rumeurs trop saugrenues à votre encontre.

Bonne joueuse, Korrigane se leva et fit une petite révérence.

\- Enchantée, messieurs. Je suis Korrigane. Seigneur Sith de mon état. Adepte du Côté Obscur. Aux ordres directs de mon Maître et du Suprême Leader. Je suis là afin d'assister Kylo Ren dans sa mission.

On entendit à ses mots un gros boom. FG-0928 venait de tomber dans les pommes. Il avait traité de pute une Sith. Devant elle. Autant dire qu'il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, et la pression de cet état de fait l'avait fait glisser dans l'inconscience.

Korrigane retrouva son sourire de chat. Elle susurra :

\- Roh le pauvre… Voyons… Vous deux, là… Vous avez l'air d'être ses amis… Amenez-vous avec lui dans mes quartiers, je vais le soigner. Après tout, ce serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave à un de nos hommes n'est-ce pas ?

LR-5678 et PS-1409 déglutirent bruyamment.

Ω

 _Dans les quartiers de Kylo Ren sur le Star Destroyer…_

Clac !

Kylo Ren se réveilla en sursaut. Instinctivement, il employa la Force. Le bruit d'un corps qui heurte un mur se fit entendre. Le brun était crevé, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. A chaque fois qu'il s'assoupissait, elle était là, avec ses ciseaux, à l'attendre. Ça devait faire trois jours qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Cependant, là, on pouvait dire qu'il commençait à abandonner le combat…

\- Laisse-moi dormir… Marmonna-t-il en se retournant sur son lit.

Clac !

Nouvelle esquive de Kylo Ren. Nouvel envoi contre le mur. Il toucha ses cheveux…

\- Qu'est-ce… Marmonna-t-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre. Pour autant, c'était clair pour lui : elle avait réussi à lui couper une mèche de cheveux. Son objectif de lui faire une nouvelle coiffure avançait pas à pas. Il avait déjà perdu quelques mèches et Kylo Ren avait de plus en plus de mal à ce que ça ne se voit pas. Le Seigneur Sith fit donc la même chose qu'à chaque fois que cela se produisait :

\- KORRIGANE ! Braya-t-il tout en se précipitant à la poursuite de cette folle dont les rires se répercutaient dans les couloirs.

Ω

 _Dans la salle de commandement du Star Destroyer…_

La Cap'tain Brienne était inquiète. Très inquiète. Et elle voulait en faire part au Général Weasley (aka Général Nazi). Pas que ce soit son psy, entendons-nous bien, mais cela concernait la bonne gestion du vaisseau.

\- Général Hux… Je voulais vous poser une question…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Capitaine Phasma ?

\- C'est juste que je me demandais… Est-ce que la Seigneur Korrigane est véritablement apte à assurer son travail ?

\- Et pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ?

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'elle est… Folle.

\- Folle ?! Moi ?! Folle ?! Je suis outrée par ces accusions !

Korrigane venait de débarquer au meilleur moment, comme d'habitude… Elle semblait particulièrement indignée, mais ce n'était bien entendu qu'une façade. Les deux officiers supérieurs du Premier Ordre la regardaient avec des yeux ronds… La brune leur adressa un sourire entendu :

\- En plus, si j'étais folle, j'entendrais des voix dans ma tête ! Or, ce n'est pas le c-

"Bonjour Korrigane. Je suis la nouvelle voix dans ta tête, mais tu peux m'appeler Jean-Jacques si tu veux !"

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel le Général Nazi et Brienne essayaient de comprendre pourquoi la Sith s'était interrompue… Puis, il fut bien entendu rompit par cette dernière :

\- Saleté d'auteure ! Tu vas payer !

 _ **\- HAHAHA !**_

Maintenant elle parlait toute seule. Oui, elle était folle. C'était un fait. Pauvre Premier Ordre…

Ω

 **Question de l'auteure :** est-ce que quelqu'un a compris à quoi correspondait les noms des stormtroopers ? (on parle seulement des lettres, les numéros sont au hasard !)


	10. Annonce

Bonjour à tous !

Alors j'ai un petit message à vous faire passer pour expliquer un peu la situation.

Après quelques temps de réflexion (oui beaucoup de mois), j'ai décidé de ne pas faire la parodie sur Rogue One tout simplement parce que ce que je faisais ne me plaisait pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai supprimé ce simple chapitre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que cette parodie est finie.

Korrigane débarque de nouveau pour la sortie en DVD de TLJ (et se concentrera uniquement sur les films de la trame principale à moins qu'Han Solo soit un navet). Parce qu'après tout, il y a matière à. Elle n'a pas fini de faire chier Kylo et maintenant qu'il a une copine qui le fait dormir sur le canapé à la fin du VIII, il y a encore plus moyen de se foutre de notre cher ami (qu'on aime beaucoup au fond/qui aime bien, châtie bien).

Donc, je vous retrouverai à ce moment-là. Avec beaucoup de blagues salaces, soyez-en sûrs. Parce que TLJ nous a gâtés dans ce genre-là. Beaucoup.

A dans quelques mois donc ! (Sans doute trois ou quatre…)


End file.
